Little thing
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Después de un tiempo viéndose con Ronald Weasley las cosas se tuercen para Pansy Parkinson. La chica huye de Inglaterra para refugiarse en los brazos de su mejor amigo y con las ideas muy claras porque ahora su vida ya no es suya.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hi! Como un regalo (muy adelantado) de cumpleaños, os traigo este nuevo long fic, es un regalo para Duhkha, ¡espero que te guste!**

 **Muchísimas gracias a Miss Mantequilla que es la beta de esta historia, espero que mis desvarios no te hagan sufrir mucho xD**

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible del mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling.**_

 **-Prólogo-**

Cayó sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente y sonriendo como una boba. Acababa de tener una de las mejores noches de sexo de su vida y ahora descansaba tranquilamente en la cama. A su lado, respirando con la misma dificultad que ella, se encontraba Ronald Weasley, la persona que llevaba siendo su amante desde hacía meses.

Sonrió aún más cuando sintió las yemas de sus dedos acariciando su cintura.

― Como empecemos otra vez me dejaras sin fuerzas, Weasley. – Se rió la chica.

― Me haré responsable ― murmuró, cerniéndose sobre ella y capturando sus labios en un fogoso beso.

Y Pansy, como siempre, se dejó llevar.

 _Dos semanas después…_

― Oh mierda – murmuró la ex Slytherin, sujetando con sus manos el palito ― Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Guardó el palo en la caja y a su vez guardó ésta en su bolso negro. Salió del cuarto de baño, tratando de tranquilizarse. Tenía que tranquilizarse.

Sonrió a Daphne, su compañera de piso, a modo de despedida antes de salir por la puerta. Cuando salió del edificio se dirigió con rapidez a un callejón y con un movimiento de varita se despareció, siendo transportada al piso donde vivía Ron.

Tocó varias veces a la puerta, siendo recibida a los pocos segundos por un Ron sin camiseta.

― ¡Pansy!

― Hola, Ronald.

El chico sonrió.

― Menos mal que viniste, ahora iba a buscarte.

― ¿A buscarme?

― Sí, tenemos que hablar.

La chica sonrió ilusionada. Quizá Ron se había decidido (por fin) a decirles a su familia y a sus amigos sobre su relación.

―Dime, ¿de qué querías hablar? ― preguntó la chica, dejando aparcado durante unos instantes el tema que la había llevado hasta allí.

― Hermione vuelve en unas semanas de Hogwarts ― empezó él, haciendo que Pansy frunciera el ceño ― Y bueno, quiero darnos una oportunidad, así que esto – Señaló el espacio entre ambos ― ha terminado.

― ¿Terminado? ― cuestionó ella ― ¿Cómo terminado?

― Mira, Parkinson, el sexo y todo eso estuvo bien pero… Era solo eso, sexo.

A la chica se le aguaron los ojos.

― ¿Sólo sexo?

― Vamos Parkinson, ¿qué te esperabas? Jamás estaría con alguien como tú.

― ¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

― Por Merlín, Parkinson, eres… Eres una Slytherin, tienes la marca en el brazo y bueno… Vamos que nadie nunca querría estar contigo ― dijo ― ¿Quién querría estar con un mortífago? Pensaba que tú tenías claro que yo solo quería sexo. Nunca querría nada más de ti.

La chica asintió lentamente, sin mirarle a los ojos. Ronald Weasley era un gilipollas, en mayúsculas. Pansy se sintió traicionada, enferma al haber creído que él podría quererla, que él podría dejar de ser un maldito necio que sólo miraba por sí mismo, alguien capaz de amar a algo más que el poder.

Se giró con brusquedad dispuesta a marcharse, pero el agarre de Ron sobre su brazo la paró.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― No te pongas así ― el chico tuvo el descaro de reírse ― Ni que te importase.

― Pues claro que me importa, imbécil ― ella se soltó del agarre ― Eres un desgraciado, Ronald Weasley.

Ronald gritó su nombre, pero ella no se detuvo. Salió por la puerta y no volvió a mirar atrás.

Llegó al piso llorando, agradeciendo profundamente que Daphne no estuviese en casa. Corrió a su cuarto y recogió todas sus cosas con un movimiento de varita, mandándolas con magia al lugar a donde sabía que podía ir a refugiarse. Secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano salió de la habitación. Colocó un sobre con dinero y una nota rápida de disculpa para Daphne por su marcha tan repentina.

Se transportó al Ministerio de Magia y rápidamente se dirigió a la zona de trasladores, agradeciendo su suerte cuando vio que había uno activado para el lugar a donde iba a ir. Agarrando con fuerza su bolso se dirigió al lugar donde estaba localizado el transportador que, esa vez, era una papelera. Agarró el borde del objeto y unos segundos después el hechizo hizo su trabajo. La papelera se encogió sobre sí misma, llevándose consigo a la chica que apareció en el Ministerio de Magia Francés. De allí se marchó a las chimeneas conectadas con polvos Flu y, tratando que su voz no se rompiese, exclamó el nombre de su destino.

― Madre, ¿qué son todas esas maletas que hay en el vestíbulo? ¿Quién se va de viaje? ― preguntó el joven, entrando al salón, abriendo los ojos sorprendido ― No me habías dicho que tenías pensado ir a alguna... Pansy.

Sentada en el sillón, siendo abrazada por Narcissa, se encontraba una llorosa Pansy que negaba lentamente con la cabeza mientras la mujer le susurraba en voz baja en el oído. Draco se acercó varios pasos, seguido muy de cerca por su padre que se venía haciendo la misma pregunta que el rubio antes de ver la escena frente a él.

― ¿Qué ha pasado?

― No lo sé, apareció así en la puerta ― dijo Narcissa, acariciando con suavidad el cabello negro de la joven – Lucius, mi amor, sube sus cosas a la habitación que está a la derecha de la de Draco, Pansy se quedará con nosotros.

El hombre asintió, haciendo levitar las maletas y cajas de la inesperada invitada detrás de él mientras subía las escaleras. Draco, por su parte, se acercó hasta el sillón y se sentó al otro lado de Pansy que al verlo se echó a su regazo, llorando contra su hombro.

― Ya está, ya pasó, Pans ― El rubio cogió por la cara a la chica, obligándola a elevar el rostro ― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así?

Pansy negó con la cabeza, hundiéndose una vez más en los fuertes brazos de su amigo, sollozando contra su cuello. Minutos después, cuando estaba más relajada se atrevió a susurrar unas palabras, unas reveladoras palabras.

― Estoy embarazada.

A la mañana siguiente de la llegada de la chica, Draco, sus padres y Pansy se sentaron a desayunar en la mesa de madera del comedor. Los tres Malfoy miraban fijamente a la pelinegra, quien evitaba devolverles la mirada.

― ¿Y cómo es que te quedaste embarazada? ― Preguntó el mayor de los Malfoy.

― ¡Lucius! ― Le reprendió Narcissa ― Sé un poco más delicado.

― ¿No lo he sido?

― ¡No! ― Gruñeron su hijo y su mujer.

El hombre levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

―Pansy, cariño… ¿Qué pasó?

―Me junté con quien no debía y bueno… Cuando quise decirle lo del embarazo me dijo que todo se había acabado y me largué antes de decirle nada sobre mi estado.

Los tres rubios asintieron, dedicándole miradas de compresión a la chica.

―Y… ¿vas a tenerlo? ― Preguntó Draco.

La chica levantó la mirada.

― Sí, voy a tenerlo ― Sentenció.

Y al ver la sonrisa de los Malfoy supo que no estaría sola en ningún momento.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Espero que este primer cap os haya gustado y que la historia llame vuestra atención.**

 **Dejarlo en los comentarios que siempre hacen muy feliz :)**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: Reviews y Go!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! Muchísimas, muchísimas y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Estoy super emocionada, y Duhkha (la chica del cumpleaños adelantado) también lo está, espero que el nuevo cap le guste.**

 **Me hace muchísima ilusión que la historia haya tenido tan buena acogida y espero que más personas le den una oportunidad a esta historia tal y como habéis hecho ustedes.**

 _ **Agradecimientos a , Aid4, Ani Tubi, Arysia, BadBitchAndRealest, Belloty, Beln, Core Nakisawa, Duhkha, Dragonbike, ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley, GinnyPocket, Guest, .Grenger, Ja-pucho, Kaoru Black, Karen144, Katherine McBride, Keniie Masen, Kikagaroy, La chica bajo la lluvia, LaChicaRiddle, Lisicarmela, MaMiaDH, MarMarfoy, Mariposa de cristal, Maya, Pauli Jean Malfoy, PrincesaMalfoy23, SALESIA, Serena Princesita Hale y Tokio2323 por dejar reviews, agregar a favoritos y/o poner en alertas.**_ **Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie xD**

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales a Miss Mantequilla por ser la beta de esta historia y aguantar mis desvarios sobre ella :D**_

 **Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum El Mapa del Mortífago.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible del mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling.**_

 **-Capítulo 1-**

 ** _―_** _Y… ¿vas a tenerlo? **―** Preguntó Draco._

 _La chica levantó la mirada._

 ** _―_** _Sí, voy a tenerlo **―** Sentenció._

 _Y al ver la sonrisa de los Malfoy supo que no estaría sola en ningún momento._

 ** _Siete años después…_**

—Draco Malfoy **_―_** pronunció Narcissa **_―_** Como tenga que repetirlo una vez más te mando yo misma de una patada a Londres.

—Madre **_―_** comenzó el chico, pero al ver la mirada de advertencia que le dirigía su progenitora se calló.

—Solo estamos preocupados, Cissy. Todavía está todo muy reciente.

—Si no me he derrumbado en estos dos meses no me derrumbaré ahora, Pansy — dijo — Agradezco vuestra preocupación, pero llevo mucho más tiempo que ustedes siendo una adulta hecha y derecha y sé perfectamente cómo manejarme sola.

—De eso estoy segura — respondió la chica — Simplemente no queremos irnos con la preocupación de que algo pueda pasar.

—Pues ve deshaciéndote de ella, porque estoy perfectamente bien — aseguró la mujer, suspirando levemente — Lucius estaba muy enfermo ya, era solo cuestión de tiempo que la viruela acabase con él.

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos.

—Entonces hoy será nuestra última cena en Francia hasta que volvamos.

—Sí, y hablando de comida, creo que deberíamos ir a buscar ya a Rose.

Ambos se despidieron de Narcissa y se dirigieron al garaje, cogieron el coche y salieron de los terrenos de la casa, encaminándose a la casa donde Rose estaba con sus amigas. Draco paró el coche delante de la entrada, esperando a que Pansy bajase y fuese a por la chica. Tras unos minutos, ambas salían de la casa despidiéndose con la mano de las demás.

Rose Parkinson era la viva imagen de su madre a excepción del pelo. Con los rasgos propios de una niña, Rose tenía unos grandes ojos verdes musgo heredados de Pansy, unas cejas finas, una nariz chata con alguna que otra peca, unos labios gordos y unas orejas pequeñas que, la mayoría de veces, estaban ocultas por su largo y liso pelo naranja oscuro. Casi rojo.

Pansy abrió la puerta trasera a la niña y la ayudó a acomodarse. Cerró la puerta y se sentó ella en el asiento del copiloto. Despidiéndose de ellos con un par de pitidos del claxon se alejaron de la casa dirigiéndose a la mansión donde tenían que terminar de preparar todo para que a la mañana siguiente no estuviesen con prisas y pudieran salir tranquilos.

Narcissa los estaba esperando en la entrada, deseosa de abrazar a la niña en cuanto saliera del coche. En el momento en el que la mujer le preguntó por la fiesta Rose se puso a parlotear incansablemente, sacándole una sonrisa a los dos Malfoy y a su madre.

—Entonces, ¿ilusionada por el viaje? — le preguntó Draco a Rose durante la cena.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo.

—¡Nunca he ido a Londres! — exclamó — Siempre vamos a otros sitios pero nunca a Londres.

Pansy bajó la mirada a su plato, tirando de un lado a otro un guisante antes de volver a levantar la vista, sonriéndole con dulzura a su hija.

—Bueno, ahora iremos y encima nos quedaremos a vivir.

La niña dejó salir un chillido emocionado ante estas palabras, completamente entusiasmado con la idea de mudarse a otro país.

—Aunque me da pena que no nos veremos tanto, abuela Cissy.

—Oh, cariño. Eso no es nada que una chimenea conectada a la Red Flu no pueda resolver.

Rose sonrió aún más, enseñando sus redondeados dientes de leche.

Terminaron de comer unos minutos después, dirigiéndose a la sala para conversar un rato hasta que el sueño invadió a Rose tras una larga tarde de juegos con sus amigas. Draco cogió en brazos a la niña y despidiéndose de ambas mujeres la subió a su cuarto. Con un movimiento de varita le puso su pijama, la metió en la cama y la tapó con las mantas.

Cuando le fue a dar un beso de buenas noches se fijó en la cadena que brillaba alrededor de su cuello, sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver que era el collar de plata con una estrella colgando que le habían regalado el día que nació y que desde entonces solo se había quitado para cambiarle la cadena por una más grande. Le colocó bien el collar y le dio el beso de buenas noches, arropándola bien con las sábanas antes de salir de la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró a Pansy haciendo una revisión de todas las cajas y maletas, su pelo negro y largo recogido en una coleta alta.

—Tu madre ya se fue a dormir — dijo, previendo la pregunta del hombre.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Sí, por favor. Siento como si nunca fuera a acabar.

Revisaron todo el equipaje, felices de que todo estuviera en perfecto estado y que no se olvidasen de nada.

—¿Crees que le gustará la nueva casa? ¿Se molestará al saber que no vives con nosotros?

—No te preocupes, Pansy — la tranquilizó Draco — Rose es como tú, entenderá a la perfección que no viva con ustedes.

Pansy suspiró.

—En momentos como este soy incapaz de pensar que no eres la pareja perfecta.

Draco se rió ante las palabras de la chica, rodeándola con el brazo y apretujándola como si de un oso de peluche se tratase.

—Y es por eso mismo que nunca sucederá. Demasiado hemos vivido juntos para que no te vea como algo que no sea una hermana.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

* * *

Tras unos largos minutos de despedida, Pansy y Draco vieron a Narcissa alejarse por el pasillo de piedra mientras ellos esperaban a que el traslador se activase.

—¿Por qué es un traslador tan cutre? — preguntó Rose, observando fijamente la sartén.

—Siempre viajamos en trasladores bonitos, jarrones con flores, joyeros, cajitas de música… Pero una sartén. Eso es muy cutre.

Draco y Pansy no pudieron evitar reír ante lo dicho por la niña que frunció el ceño contrariada.

—¿Qué?

—Nada cariño — contestó su madre — Y es así de cutre porque es Londres.

Una mujer mayor les lanzó una mirada de reproche, consiguiendo más risas por parte de Draco.

—Entonces, ¿Londres es cutre?

—Cutre es la gente que hay en Londres — respondió Draco, mirando a la señora mientras hablaba.

La mujer los fulminó, su ceño fruncido salvajemente, casi haciendo que sus cejas fuesen una sola. Pansy le dedicó una mirada de disculpa, tratando de disimular, sin éxito, su sonrisa.

A los dos minutos la voz que anunciaba la activación del traslador sonó y todos se agarraron a la sartén. Comenzaron a dar vueltas pocos segundos después apareciendo ligeramente despeinados en el Ministerio de Magia Inglés.

Salieron del lugar dirigiéndose directamente a las chimeneas y transportándose a la casa de Draco. En el apartamento se encontraban todas las cajas y maletas de Malfoy pero ni rastro del equipaje de las chicas.

—Mamá.

—¿Sí?

—¿Nuestras cosas dónde están?

Pansy tragó saliva e intercambió una mirada con Draco.

—En casa.

—Pero yo no las veo.

La mujer se removió incómoda, buscando ayuda en su amigo que se encogió de hombros.

—Nosotras no vamos a vivir aquí, cariño.

Rose frunció el ceño contrariada.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a vivir?

—En una casa en un barrio muy bonito, cerca de tu nuevo colegio.

—¿No vas a vivir con nosotras, Draco?

—No, Rosie. Tu mamá y tú viviréis en otro lugar y yo viviré aquí.

—¿Solo?

— Umm… Sí, solo.

La niña apretó los labios, molesta.

—Vale — soltó con el ceño fruncido.

Se despidieron de Draco y se dirigieron a su propio hogar. Se aparecieron en el salón de una casa de dos pisos. Todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas y las ventanas estaban tapadas con mantas finas. La niña observó todo, analizando su nuevo hogar.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Cuál es mi cuarto? — preguntó ella a su vez.

—Subiendo las escaleras, es la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Rose asintió, agarrando su mochila con estampado de snitchs con fuerza y saliendo del salón, directa a su cuarto, donde se quedaría el resto de la tarde. Pansy suspiró y comenzó a quitar todas las sábanas de los muebles y destapando las ventanas. Observó todo lo que había por recoger y sonrió.

—Menos mal que existe la magia — dijo mientras lanzaba varios hechizos de limpieza que dejaron la casa como nueva.

Fue transportando las cajas a su sitio, las cosas de cocina llenaron los armarios, trasladó su ropa a su armario, desenrolló las alfombras y lleno de agua los altos jarrones de porcelana antes de colocar unas cuantas flores mágicas. Cambió el color de los muebles de cocina dejándolos de color blanco, que pegaban a la perfección con los acabados metálicos de la cocina y con las encimeras de color negro.

A pesar de ser bruja y de su pasado Pansy también disfrutaba de ls cosas mundanas como colocar la vajilla en su sitio. Colocó la pila de platos de porcelana blanca en uno de los armarios y sonrió satisfecha al colocar las copas de cristal en una hermosa vitrina en el comedor.

Observó el reloj de pared que había colgado sobre el marco de la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las seis de la tarde. Conjuró un plato con fruta y un zumo de naranja y los colocó sobre una bandeja. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió escaleras arriba, tocó dos veces la puerta del cuarto de Rose, esperando que la niña abriese.

—¡Espera! — la oyó gritar desde dentro.

Unos minutos después la chica abrió la habitación, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta y su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

—¿Rose? — Pansy abrió mucho los ojos cuando se encontró con el cuarto completamente ordenado y limpio, muy parecido al que tenía la niña en Francia — Oh por Merlín, Rose, ¿has hecho tu esto?

La niña asintió varias veces, expectante de lo que dijese su madre.

—Es increíble, cielo. Eres mi pequeña trabajadora.

Pansy dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio blanco que había en el cuarto y alzó su hija en brazos.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta? — preguntó — Quería que se pareciese al cuarto de casa, así no me sentiría tan… Extraña.

—Oh, cariño — la mujer se sentó en la cama, acomodando a la niña sobre su regazo — sé que es algo duro para ti venir a vivir aquí pero a Draco y a mí nos han ofrecido algo muy bueno y Narcissa nos dijo que sería bueno coger la oferta.

La niña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

—Pero volveremos a ir a Francia, ¿verdad? De vacaciones.

—Claro que sí, Rose — murmuró ella — Francia es nuestro hogar.

Pansy suspiró.

—¿Estás feliz, de que estemos aquí?

—Sí, aunque me sorprende que no vivamos con Draco — susurró triste — Me gusta estar con él.

—Y vas a estarlo cariño, pero Draco y yo queríamos vivir en privacidad, él por su cuenta y nosotras por la nuestra. Pero eso no quiere decir que no nos veamos. Sabes que Draco jamás se olvidaría de su estrella.

Rose tocó su collar, sonriendo. Pasaron unos minutos calladas hasta que la niña volvió a hablar.

—Mamá.

—Dime.

—Tengo hambre.

Pansy no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente antes de levantarse y acercarle la bandeja a su hija. Acarició suavemente el cabello de la niña mientras Rose bebía el zumo, no se arrepentía para nada de la decisión que había tomado años atrás.

 _Rose era su mundo._

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, espero vuestros reviews :D Ya sabéis que si queréis que os llegué un mensajito cuando se actualice la historia podéis agregar a alerta (follow) y ¿por qué no?, añadir a favoritos :)**

 _ **Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**_

 **Beln:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por dejar comentario y que el primer cap de la historia te haya gustado. Espero que el nuevo capítulo también te guste :D Nos leemos, besos.

 **Maya:** ¡Hola! Gracias por el review, espero que el nuevo cap te guste :D Besos.

 **Guest: ¡** Hola desconocida/o! Gracias por dejar review, espero que te guste el nuevo cap :D Besos.

 **SALESIA:** ¡Hola! Me alegra verte por aquí. Desgraciadamente tu petición no se puede cumplir aunque puede que alguna vez me de por hacer un fic donde un grupo de mortífagas matan a Ronald, quizá alguna se llame Salesia y otra Alicia xD

Todavía no he mirado la posibilidad de que haya más parejas pero seguramente mi vena de shipper salga y haga unas ligeras menciones a esas parejas xD El tiempo dirá JAJAJA

Desgraciadamente el colegio ya pasó xD Conquistar a Hermione la conquistará, pero no en el colegio :D Ya veremos como avanza todo :) Espero seguir viéndote por aquí, besos *insertar corazones*

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: Reviews y darle a Go!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, he tardado bastante, pero estos meses han sido malos tanto para mí como para mi familia y he estado alejada del ordenador durante un tiempo, o al menos de las historias más importantes. Espero que hayáis tenido unas fiestas increíbles y que este comienzo de año haya sido bueno :D**

 **Y aunque venga con unos días de retraso, aquí tenéis vuestro regalo de reyes: ¡Dos capítulos!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling, la trama es mía (sorprendente, ¿eh?).**_

 _ **Agradecimientos: SALESIA, Sarah, Duhkha, johanna, Camila, Harumi, Krathos2014, ja-pucho, pekelittrell, LaChicaRiddle, Beln, Kimy, Kaoru Black, Bianca821, HeartSun,**_ ** _Schatzie0713, almi1234, caritoCM,_** ** _conny tatito, crazzy76,_** ** _dramaione1117, mariposa de cristal,_** ** _pekelittrell, marlene28, k.m.g.c, Blue Uchiha, Elisa Sirrah Black, Elisa Sirrah Black, MARUVTA, Nekita667, ToraAnura,_** ** _almi1234 y_** ** _aquagt929 por dejar review, añadir a favoritos y/o alertas :D_**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a Miss Mantequilla por betear este cap y el otro!**

 **Capítulo 2.**

—Mamá despierta, mamá — Pansy abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los grandes ojos verdes de su hija — ¡Draco está aquí!

La mujer se incorporó lentamente sonriéndole con dulzura a su hija que salió corriendo de la habitación para ir en busca del chico.

—¡Buenos días! — Exclamó Draco, sonriendo con burla al verla — Te ves radiante por la mañana, Pansy.

—Igual de radiante que tú.

—¿De mal humor a estas horas? Muy mal por tu parte.

—Draco, –La chica miró el reloj– son las siete de la mañana, ¿se puede saber qué quieres?

—Ir a desayunar.

—¿A las siete de la mañana?

—Sí — le contestó — Y ahora vístete que Rosie y yo te estamos esperando.

Pansy se levantó con cierta pereza de la cama y comenzó a buscar lo que se iba a poner en el armario, optó por una falda negra de tablas y una blusa verde botella. Se puso sus converse negras (regalo de Draco) y cogió su bolso, salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver a Rose hablar imparable de lo que había hecho el día anterior al llegar a la casa.

—Estoy lista — dijo atrayendo la atención de ambos.

—Pues vámonos ya.

Draco cogió de la mano a Rose mientras abría la puerta y comenzaba a caminar por las calles de piedra del vecindario. Pansy los seguía muy de cerca después de cerrar la puerta de la casa y comprobar que tenía su cartera y su varita en su bolso.

—Tengo entendido de que hay una cafetería aquí cerca y que es bastante buena.

—¿Has investigado la zona?

—Claro, ¿tú no?

—No, Draco. No soy tan rara como tú, investigue lo justo: colegio, casa y localización.

—No es ser raro, simplemente me gusta saber qué hay alrededor o cerca del lugar donde vivo.

—No vives aquí, vives en el centro — le recordó Pansy.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No importa.

Pocos minutos después llegaron a una pequeña cafetería decorada con objetos vintage. Draco y Pansy pidieron un café cargado mientras que Rose pidió un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas con mermelada.

—Mamá.

—Dime, cariño.

—¿Cuándo empiezo el colegio?

—Mañana, al igual que yo empiezo a trabajar.

—¿Vas a trabajar?

—Sí, Rose. Trabajo los mismos días que tú vas al colegio y estoy trabajando de ocho de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde.

—¿Y yo a qué horas entro y salgo del colegio?

—A las mismas que en Francia, de nueve a dos.

—Pero si tú estás trabajando, ¿quién me lleva y quien me va a buscar?

—Yo — le contestó Draco.

—¿Tú?

—Sí.

La niña soltó un pequeño chillido de alegría.

—Entonces, ¿desayunaremos y comeremos juntos todos los días?

—Por supuesto que sí — la niña sonrió radiante, pero su sonrisa se torció a los pocos segundos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que solo cenaré con mami?

Pansy sonrió ligeramente mientras pagaba la cuenta y se levantaba de la silla.

—Sí cariño, pero no te preocupes que los días que esté librando pasaremos todas las horas juntas.

La niña volvió a sonreír abrazando a su madre.

—Pero eso quiere decir que Draco no tiene nada que hacer.

El rubio hizo una mueca.

—Por ahora no tengo trabajo pero dentro de unas semanas empezaré a trabajar y estaré trabajando las mismas horas que tú en el colegio.

—¿Y me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue mamá?

—Sí.

—¡Entonces iremos de compras!

—Claro que sí — le dijo Pansy.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Arruinarme? — le susurró Draco a la mujer.

—Eres una de las personas más ricas del mundo mágico, ni en tres vidas te arruinarías.

El rubio se rió mientras cogía en brazos a Rose y salían de la cafetería.

—¿Y qué compraremos?

—Vestidos, zapatos, faldas, camisas… — empezó a enumerar la niña — Para mamá y para mí.

—¿Y para mí nada?

—Unas gafas de sol nuevas.

Pansy se empezó a reír cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Draco.

—Mira el lado bueno, trata de protegerte de los rayos solares. Así evitaremos el cáncer — se burló.

—Súper gracioso.

Comenzaron a recorrer todo el lugar para que Rose se empezara a acostumbrar al nuevo lugar en el que vivirían.

—¿En qué vas a trabajar?

—Oh, trabajaré en un proyecto para mejorar la relación de Londres, París y Estados Unidos.

—¿Estados Unidos? ¿¡Podemos ir!? — exclamó emocionada mirando a Draco y a Pansy.

—No te preocupes, Rosie. Yo te llevaré.

—Sí pagas tú, es toda tuya — se rió Pansy.

—Eres bastante tacaña.

—Tacaña no, Draco, ahorradora.

Siguieron caminando hasta que el reloj de pulsera de Draco indicó las doce de la mañana, el rubio ofreció ir al Londres Mágico y comer en uno de los mejores restaurantes que había en la ciudad. Rose al momento dijo que sí y Pansy aceptó tras poner una única condición, ir a casa a adecentarse un poco.

Volvieron a casa, donde Rose y Pansy se pusieron sus mejores vestidos y se prepararon para ir al restaurante, Draco les había dicho que no hacía falta ya que era un lugar informal pero ambas chicas le dedicaron una mirada que no dejaba lugar a las palabras del chico.

Se dieron una pequeña vuelta por el Londres Mágico antes de ir al restaurante donde al momento les dieron mesa porque, claro, no siempre tenías a una de las personas más ricas de Europa comiendo en tu restaurante. Con rapidez le sirvieron la comida que entre conversación y bocado se fue acabando.

—Entonces, ¿con quién trabajarás? Es un caso bastante importante.

—Me dijeron que con la persona más responsable y cualificada del Ministerio, así que supongo que será una persona con sobrada experiencia y que mantendrá una actitud profesional durante todo el proceso sin que mi pasado intervenga en nada.

—Esperamos que sea así, ya me ha dicho Daphne que en el Ministerio hay ciertos rumores sobre sobornos para que consiguiésemos esos puestos.

—Lo raro sería que no hubiese rumores.

— Solo espero que la persona con la que tenga que trabajar no se deje llevar por nada de eso.

—¿Y él? — la mirada del rubio dejó claro a quien se refería.

—El pasado es el pasado, Draco. Si me veo obligada a tratar con él será de manera completamente profesional y trataré de que por su parte también sea así.

—¿Profesional? ¿Él? Pides demasiado.

—No lo hemos visto en siete años, Draco. La gente puede cambiar.

—Hay excepciones, Pansy. Hay gente que ni siquiera sabe el significado de la palabra madurar.

La chica soltó una suave risa.

— Y hay otros que a veces se olvidan de que también podemos ser un poco niños a veces.

—¿Es una indirecta? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tómatelo como quieras — le respondió.

Terminaron de comer y mientras Rose y Pansy estaban en el baño Draco pagó la cuenta. Salieron a dar una vuelta por Londres, sorprendidos al ver que no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años.

Le enseñaron a Rose los lugares que más le gustaban del Callejón Diagon y la llevaron a un parque de atracciones. La niña observaba emocionada todo a su alrededor, ilusionada por conocer el que era su nuevo hogar.

—Mira, Rose — Pansy señaló a un gran edificio — Ahí es donde Draco y yo vamos a trabajar.

—¡Es gigante! — exclamó.

—Sí, es muy grande, y por dentro es más grande aún.

—¿Podemos ir a verlo alguna vez?

—Claro que sí, pero más adelante.

—Vale.

Siguieron caminando durante unas horas más hasta que, tras cenar unos bocadillos de pollo, se despidieron de Draco y las chicas se dirigieron a casa. Cuando llegaron Pansy le dijo a Rose que tenía que colocar su despacho y si quería ayudarla, la niña emocionada aceptó y juntas se pusieron a ordenar aquel lugar. Una hora después ambas estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones.

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Leer abajo, hay un aviso super importante!**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Pansy se levantó a las seis de la mañana y, haciendo el mínimo ruido, se duchó, vistió, peinó y maquilló. Bajó las escaleras con los tacones en la mano para no hacer ruido y se dirigió a la cocina donde se hizo un café cargado y se lo empezó a beber mientras observaba el correo que había traído una lechuza.

Quitando la cinta elástica que lo envolvía, Pansy cogió el último ejemplar que habían sacado de Corazón de Bruja, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la portada.

 ** _¿¡Juntos y revueltos!?_**

(Aquí una foto de Pansy y Draco con una niña misteriosa ayer en Londres)

 **Así es mis queridas Skeeters, ayer se pudo ver a Draco Malfoy y a Pansy Parkinson paseando por las calles del Londres Mágicos acompañados… ¡de una niña!**

 **¿Será la hija de esta explosiva pareja? ¿Por qué tiene el pelo de ese color tan rojo? ¿Será hija de algún hombre francés con el que se juntó Parkinson o será de otra persona? Por ahora no se ha confirmado nada pero estaremos muy atentos a ellos.**

 **¿Qué pensáis ustedes? Nada se ha sabido de estos dos desde que se fueron de Londres hace tantos años, ¿qué los trae por aquí? ¿Quién es esa niña? ¿Son pareja sentimental? ¿Están solteros?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más es lo que trataremos de descubrir, mis queridas Skeeters, aunque por ahora solo puedo dejaros unas fotos que sacaron los fotógrafos a este extraño trío (páginas 25, 26 y 27)**

 **Y en las páginas 28 y 29 puedes encontrar diferentes declaraciones de personasque los vieron juntos. También hay información acerca de los últimos años de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.**

 **Nos leemos mis Skeeters.**

 **Besos de vuestra reportera favorita, Rita Skeeter.**

Pansy arrugó la revista y la lanzó al sillón, ahogando un grito de rabia cogió su maletín y dando dos sorbos más a su café se fue a la chimenea, diciendo la dirección al ministerio en cuanto se colocó dentro.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del Ministerio no se esperaba para nada lo que se encontró. Una docena de fotógrafos esperaban en la entrada a que alguien saliese o entrase, impacientes por sacar una buena foto. La chica iba a pasar desapercibida cuando un reportero la vio y dio la alarma.

— ¡Señorita Parkinson, ¿es verdad que tiene una hija con Draco Malfoy?!

— ¿Es verdad lo que dicen de que es usted la señora de Draco Malfoy?

— ¿Se casó en Francia?

— ¿La niña es adoptada?

Los flashes la cegaron y los periodistas le impidieron avanzar. Las fuerzas de seguridad del Ministerio la tuvieron que ayudar a salir de aquella prisión formada de gente y ayudarla a ingresar dentro del edificio donde estaría relativamente segura.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella y los cuchicheos empezaron a formarse con la misma rapidez que los rumores. Pansy ignoraba olímpicamente todo lo que decían tanto delante de ella como a sus espaldas, con la idea clara de que ella estaba ahí para trabajar no para cotillear como las viejas de pueblo.

Se dirigió a la zona de ascensores donde se adentró en uno que iba directo al tercer piso, cuando llegó a él salió huyendo de los murmullos constantes de todos los que habían leído las noticias. Genial. Simplemente genial.

— Buenos días – saludó Pansy a una secretaria.

— Buenos días, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

— ¿Me podría indicar como llegar a la sala de Conferencias principal? Estoy un poco perdida.

— Claro, tiene que seguir recto por este pasillo y al girar a la izquierda se encontrará con una puerta doble que lleva hasta la sala.

— Muchas gracias.

— De nada.

Pansy caminó por el camino indicado por la mujer, observando durante unos instantes el cartel que decía qué sala era. Se alisó la falda y respiró profundamente varias veces antes de chocar sus nudillos contra la puerta varias veces. Una voz, amortiguada por la madera y las paredes, le dio permiso para entrar.

* * *

— Buenos días, Rosie – saludó Draco a la niña cuando fue a despertarla.

Ella lo miró con ojos adormilados antes de sonreírle y sentarse.

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

— ¿No decías que querías ir de compras?

— ¡Sí! – la niña salió de la cama y con una rapidez sorprendente estaba vestida y con un pequeño bolso marrón en la mano – Vamos.

— Primero vamos a desayunar, tú madre me mataría si se enterára de que nos hemos ido de compras sin desayunar.

— No creo que te mate, no al menos antes de saber cómo robarte todo el dinero que tienes en Gringotts.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas te enseña tu madre? Eso es de aprovechadas que solo me quieren por mi dinero.

— Ya lo vas entendiendo – se rió la niña mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— De tal palo tal astilla – murmuró Draco.

Se dirigieron a la cafetería del día anterior donde tomaron zumo de naranja y tortitas con sirope de chocolate. Después de desayunar se dieron una vuelta por el barrio hasta que volvieron a la casa, donde se dirigieron a la chimenea y se transportaron al callejón Diagon.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

— ¡A la tienda de animales!

— Vale, vamos.

Entraron en la tienda, arrugando un poco la nariz ante el olor que había. La niña empezó a mirarlo todo mientras Draco mantenía una lucha de miradas contra un búho. Ninguno de los dos pestañeaba.

— Perdone, señora – la dependienta la miro.

— Dime pequeña, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

— ¿Vende hurones? Quiero un hurón.

— Ahora mismo no tengo pero dentro de unos días me llegan hurones, cobayas y ardillas.

— Rosie, ¿para qué quieres un hurón? – preguntó Draco tras ganar la batalla contra el ave.

— Mamá me dijo que el único animal que podía tener era un hurón blanco.

— Con que eso te dijo mamá – el chico empezó a confeccionar una lista de posibles torturas contra Pansy mientras salía de la tienda con Rose.

Entraron en varias tiendas más, ignorando las malas miradas de algunas personas sobre él y sobre Rose, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que había pasado años atrás. Cuando dieron las dos de la tarde ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante que tenía muy buenas críticas y almorzaron lo que Rose escogió por ambos. Llegaron a la casa a las cuatro y diez, sorprendiéndose de que Pansy no estuviese allí.

— Quizá había más trabajo del que esperaba.

— Seguramente – la niña cogió un DVD y miró a Draco — ¿Vemos Spirit?*

— Vale.

* * *

Cuando la chica cruzó la puerta tuvo que evitar soltar el maletín que llevaba por la impresión. Frente a ella había cinco personas, tres desconocidos y dos bastante conocidos.

—Buenos días – al ver que la chica no reaccionaba un señor regordete se acercó a ella – Pase, pase, no tenga miedo.

La mujer caminó dentro de la sala con paso decidido, dejando su maletín sobre la mesa redondeada y sonriendo con formalidad a los presentes.

— Caballeros, para aquellos que no me conozcan me voy a presentar. Mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson y el Ministro de Magia me ha contratado para que os ayude en el proyecto para mejorar la unión entre tres de los países más influyentes en la sociedad mágica a nivel mundial.

— Un placer, señorita Parkinson.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa educada.

Los tres hombres que no la conocían le estrecharon la mano, dándole una firme sacudida como si estuviesen cerrando un trato de vital importancia. Pansy apretó la mano de las dos otras personas con desconfianza.

— Francia y Estados Unidos han dejado bastante clara su decisión de no dar apoyo económico a la realización del festival a no ser que les presentemos un proyecto que grite renovación y ruptura de tradiciones.

— Normal que digan eso, he revisado los últimos proyectos y son aburridos, monótonos y bastante tradicionales. Las nuevas generaciones buscan algo que rompa con lo impuesto por sus antepasados pero sin destrozar las raíces que formaron la sociedad que tenemos ahora.

— ¿Y qué propone?

— Hay que pulir muchas cosas, pero creo que deberíamos empezar por investigar a nuestra juventud, ellos serán quienes nos representen dentro de unos años y no queremos dar una imagen fría, tradicional y distante pintada de modernidad e innovación.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que tenemos que investigar?

— Podemos organizar algo, nada muy costoso que llame la atención de la gente y que nos pueda dar una idea de lo que buscamos.

— ¿Tendríamos que anunciarlo por la prensa? – preguntó uno de ellos.

— Sería lo más conveniente, el boca a boca es efectivo, pero cuanta más gente vaya al evento más información podremos colectar.

— ¿Y saldrías usted en los anuncios?

— Saldríamos todos.

— No creo que sea algo efectivo, no al menos en generaciones mayores.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón? – preguntó ella con fiereza.

— Una recién llegada después de abandonar este lugar hace siete años y que en menos de dos días ya está en la prensa con un escándalo no creo que sea una buena imagen para nadie. ¿Cómo pretendes evitar que tu noticia opaque la que pretendemos dar?

Pansy se tragó un grito de rabia y miró con desafío a todos – por pensamientos como esos era por lo que los anteriores proyectos habían sido rechazados. Mediocridad y arraigamiento de tradiciones.

— No ha respondido a mi pregunta.

— No creo que asuntos personales tengan que mezclarse con eventos de este tipo, así que dudo que la gente no vaya a los eventos simplemente porque una noticia así haya estallado incluso sin tener nada que detonase esa bomba.

El hombre se limitó a sonreír de lado, dejando el tema aparcado y sin hacer referencia a él en lo que quedó de reunión. Pansy se despidió de los tres hombre mayores quedándose sola con los otros dos.

— Voy a por mis cosas, ahora vuelvo – dijo uno de ellos

Pansy y el otro hombre sólo asintieron.

Él se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

— Tienes muy buenas ideas, Parkinson.

— Muchas gracias, Potter. Aunque estoy sorprendida de que siendo tú el mayor representante de este proyecto no hayas pronunciado palabra alguna.

— Estoy analizándote.

— ¿Analizándome? – se rió ella – ¿Y eso por qué?

— Es una mala manía que tengo de Hermione, cuando trabajo con alguien nuevo me gusta ver cómo trabaja antes de comenzar yo a relacionarme completamente con el proyecto.

— Una buena forma de saber con qué tipo de personas estas trabajando –Pansy lo miró con desafío – Entonces, ¿te gustó la idea del evento para recaudar información?

— Muy buena, aunque llevará tiempo planearlo todo.

— Sí, es verdad. Pero creo que merecerá la pena.

— Yo también.

Harry terminó de recoger sus cosas y se paró delante de la chica.

— Comprendo que te molestase lo de la prensa y sus artículos mentirosos, también los he vivido.

— Entonces, espero que tanto de tu parte como de la de los demás haya una actitud completamente profesional dejando de lado todo lo que se publique en la prensa referente a mí y a mi vida personal.

— De mi parte puedes estar segura, los demás son los únicos que te pueden prometer lo mismo de su parte.

— Gracias, Potter.

— No es nada, Parkinson.

La puerta se abrió llamando la atención de ambos chicos que posaron su mirada en la persona que estaba en la puerta.

— ¿Vamos?

— Vamos, adiós Parkinson.

— Potter.

La puerta se cerró dejando a la chica sola en la sala . Se dedicó a recoger sus papeles en silencio hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas.

— ¿Se te olvidó algo, Potter? – preguntó con voz simpática, agradada por la simpatía y profesionalidad de El Niño Que Vivió.

— No soy Harry.

Pansy se giró con rapidez, fijando su vista en la persona que estaba a unos metros de ella.

— Ronald.

— Hola Pansy, cuanto tiempo.

 **¡Y ya esta!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **¡El Hansy a hecho acto de presencia, o al menos los componentes de esa pareja xD! Aún queda para el dramione pero cuando llegué, llegará. Recordar que la pareja principal de esta historia es el Harry/Pansy y nuestro amado dramione es el secundario :D**

 **Ya sabéis que podéis dejarlo en los reviews :D**

* * *

 **-Aclaraciones:**

 ***Spirit:** Spirit: el corcel indomable (Spirit, stallion of the Cimarron) es una película de animación tradicional 2D y 3D lanzada por Dreamworks Animation el año 2002 dirigida por Kelly Asbury y Lorna Cook.

* * *

 **-Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Kimi:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar. Tiempo al tiempo querida lectora, todos recibirán su parte (en especial Ron). Hermione todavía no ha hecho acto de presencia, pero cuando lo haga se aclararan ciertas cosas, entre ellas esa que has dicho con Ron. ¡El dramione llegará! Pero antes está el Hansy. Espero que el nuevo capítulo y que hayas tenido unas felices fiestas :)

Besos.

 **SALESIA:** ¡Paciencia, querida Salesia, paciencia! Como dije antes, todos reciben su merecido. Me alegra que te guste la pequeña Rosie, es la pequeña protagonista de esta historia así que la veremos por mucho tiempo :) En Rose se pueden ver unos ciertos guiños a los Weasley como lo buena que fue limpiando la habitación (nuestra querida Molly). Después de todo tiene sangre Weasley por las venas, aunque esperemos que la parte traviesa de los gemelos no domine xD

El pelitonto ya ha aparecido y podemos ver que va a tener una interesante conversación entre los dos, estoy deseando escribirla xD En cuanto a lo de Pansy y Draco viviendo juntos, ha sido una decisión bastante acertada a vuestro parecer, al parecer de mi beta y al mio :) Cada uno necesita su espacio, y más aun cuando se pongan manos a las obra con sus parejas (dentro de unos cuantos caps, así por 2020 xD)

Y si alguna vez quieres torturar al idiota de Ronald me dices y te dejo hacer una aparición relámpago para hacerle pupa JAJAJA.

Besitos.

 **Beln:** ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar una vez más y espero que hayas tenido unas felices fiestas :D Besos.

 **Krathos2014:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegro que te haya gustado y a mi tampoco me cae muy bien, pero que quede entre nosotros xD Saludos.

 **Sarah** : ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar dos veces, me alegra un montón que te esté gustando la historia y espero verte por aquí en estos dos caps nuevos. El dramione y el Hansy llegarán, ahora no, pero llegarán. ¡A todo el mundo le ha encantado Rosie xD! Me alegra un montón que les guste su personalidad. Muchos besos.

 **Camila:** ¡Hola! Gracias por comentaras dudas sobre Hermione y Ron se resolverán más adelante. Solo hay que tener paciencia. Gracias por pasarte. besos.

 **Harumi:** ¡Hola! Sobre el año en el que está la acción ya que nunca me lo he planteado aunque supongo que por 2004-2005. Espero que la historia te siga gustando y que te vuelvas a pasar por aquí. Besos.

 **Harumi 2:** Realmente no sé si sois la misma persona pero de cualquier manera, gracias por comentar y todas las dudas sobre los personajes se irán respondiendo a medida que avance la historia :D Saludos.

* * *

 **COSA SUPER IMPORTANTE:**

 **Mis amadas y Michi Michaelis, junto conmigo hemos creado los Amortentia Awardas, unos premios para los fanfics del Fandom de Harry Potter que creáis merecedores de estos. Dentro de unos días se abrirá el plazo de nominaciones.**

 **Para más información podéis preguntarme por PM, aunque siempre podéis encontrar la página oficial en Facebook con el mismo nombre :D**

* * *

 **Besos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: REVIEWS y Go!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola! He vuelto y es para quedarme, tengo una semanita de vacaciones y hasta mayo no vuelvo a entrar en época de exámenes así que me veréis por aquí con un nuevo capítulo para esta historia semanalmente (como antes).**

 **¡Hurra!**

 _ **Agradecimientos a**_ ** _Ani Tubi,_** ** _angerojas96,_** ** _Taiga Pocket,_** ** _fabii9826,_** ** _Hikari Yagami de Darcy,_** ** _Isabella Evans,_** ** _LittleVampireSexy,_** ** _Pandora Hellsing Riddle,_** ** _Parejachyca,_** ** _Princess Mabel Malfoy,_** ** _RENATACED1,_** ** _Schatzie0713,_** ** _minako marie,_** ** _xemtelheart,_** ** _yueerika08,_** ** _Jaaaviera,_** ** _Enhydris,_** ** _Anne White,_** ** _,_** ** _yuliethao,_** ** _Mary Malfoy Mellark,_** ** _Mss. Brightside,_** ** _Nanifetia,_** ** _Looney Malfoy09,_** ** _M. Hiroko Inukai,_** ** _Duhkha,_** ** _krathos2014, c_** ** _aritoCM,_** ** _pekelittrell,_** ** _LaChicaRiddle,_** ** _Mariposa de cristal,_** ** _SALESIA,_** ** _Harumi,_** ** _crazzy76,_** ** _Sarah,_** ** _Lesiramuc y_** ** _Cam1995fun por dejar review, agregar a favoritos y/o alertas._**

 ** _(Espero que no me haya olvidado de nadie)._**

 **Gracias como siempre a mi amada Miss Mantequilla que es la beta de este fic *corazones***

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la trama es mía.**_

 **Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum El Mapa del Mortífago :)**

 _ **-Little Thing-**_

 **Capítulo 4.**

Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon, mirando fijamente a la persona frente a ella. Aunque exteriormente parecía calmada, por dentro estaba temblando por los nervios. Después de tantos años, después de suplicarle a Merlín por no tener que encontrárselo en mucho tiempo, ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y su pelirrojo cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos.

— Ronald Weasley —pronunció con lentitud.

— Me sorprendí al verte, pensaba que nunca volverías.

— Sinceramente esa era mi idea, pero me ofrecieron esta oportunidad y no iba a rechazarla.

— Los años te han tratado bien, Pansy —su sonrisa se acentuó.

— Parkinson para ti, Weasley. No tenemos ningún tipo de trato como para que me llames por mi nombre —le dijo fríamente.

El hombre arqueó sus cejas, sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad?

— ¿Hostilidad? Prefiero llamarlo profesionalismo, o simplemente indiferencia. Realmente no me importa, ahora si me disculpas.

Pansy cogió su maletín y pasó al lado de Ronald para irse pero cuando estaba a punto de salir el pelirrojo la agarró por el brazo impidiéndole moverse.

— Suéltame — le exigió con dureza.

— ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? — cuestionó Weasley.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Pensaba que éramos amigos.

La chica se soltó de su agarre con un brusco movimiento, sus ojos echaban chispas por lo furiosa que estaba.

— ¿Amigos? —repitió con tono irónico—. Créeme, Weasley, tú no sabes hacer amigos y mucho menos mantenerlos.

Por fin consiguió salir de la sala, al final del pasillo estaba Potter con el ceño fruncido mirándola fijamente.

— Adiós —se despidió secamente cuando él abrió la boca.

Ron se acercó hasta su amigo que, sorprendido, observaba a la chica caminar rápidamente alejándose de allí.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— No lo sé, ya estaba así cuando entré a buscar mis cosas.

— Pero si no has cogido nada —observó el pelinegro.

— Sólo era un bolígrafo.

Harry frunció el ceño aún más antes de encogerse de hombros y comenzar a caminar con Ron.

* * *

— ¡Ese maldito subnormal de mierda! —exclamó Pansy nada más llegar a su casa.

— Rosie, vete a jugar a tu cuarto, ¿vale? —le dijo Draco.

La niña asintió antes de coger sus peluches y subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —cuestionó el chico.

— ¿Que qué me pasa? Me pasa que el imbécil ese se acerca a mí y me habla como si no hubiese hecho nada, como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida.

Draco frunció el ceño extrañado.

— ¿De quién hablas?

— ¡¿Cómo que de quién hablo?! ¡De Weasley!

— ¿Weasley? ¿El idiota de Weasley?

La mujer asintió frenéticamente.

— ¿Qué con él? ¿Te ha hecho o dicho algo malo?

— ¡El idiota me recriminó que no lo tratase como a un amigo de toda la vida! ¡Que fuera indiferente!

— Bueno Pansy, tarde o temprano tenías que verlo.

— ¡Pero por qué cojones tiene que ser justo hoy! ¿No podía ser dentro de dos meses o así?

— Es mejor ahora, Pans. Si lo llegases a ver dentro de dos meses la rutina que hubieses forjado seguramente se vería alterada, mira cómo te has puesto hoy. Imagínate dentro de dos meses.

La chica se tumbó en el sofá al lado del rubio, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de su amigo. Éste se limitó a acariciarle el pelo.

— Fue un choque —susurró para que Rose no la oyese—. No esperaba verlo después de tanto tiempo.

— Bueno, sabías que pasaría, lo que pasa es que no querías que ocurriese. Es una parte muy dolorosa de tu pasado —le dijo el chico con voz baja.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo que trabajar con él y con Potter. No sé si voy a soportarlo

— Eres fuerte, muy fuerte, Pansy. Y eso es algo que no va a cambiar, quizá te cueste por todo lo vivido con él hace tantos años y por _ella._ Pero no vas a dejar de trabajar lo mejor que puedas y demostrarles lo que vales simplemente porque un gilipollas se haya colado en tu equipo de trabajo.

— Sí, lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

— Oh.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Tremenda bienvenida le he dado a mi hija, que pésima madre soy.

— Venias ofuscada, Pansy. Es compresible.

La mujer se levantó rápidamente.

— Ve a saludar a tu hija como debe ser, pésima madre.

Pansy se rió mientras se alejaba para subir las escaleras y entrar al cuarto de Rose, la niña se encontraba sobre la cama leyendo un libro.

— Hola — murmuró Pansy acercándose.

— Hola, mamá — dejó el libro a un lado y abrazó a la mujer — Te he echado de menos.

— Oh, cariño. Yo también a ti. —Pansy se sentó con ella— ¿Qué tal tu día?

— Ha estado genial, Draco me ha llevado de compras, ¡tengo un montón de cosas nuevas! También fuimos a comer a un japonés algo llamado tushi, pushi o algo así.

— Sushi.

— ¡Sí, eso! Estaba súper rico. Luego fuimos a una librería y nos compramos muchos libros.

— ¿Más libros? Pronto necesitarás un cuarto solo para ellos.

— Y tú para tus zapatos y yo nunca digo nada —replicó la niña audazmente.

Pansy frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.

— Adivino que Draco te habrá enseñado esa contestación.

— Puede ser… Bueno, luego vinimos a casa y tras ver un poco la tele Draco y yo nos pusimos a jugar al Trivial.

— Que día más productivo, Rose. Pero no te acostumbres a comprar tanto que luego no habrá donde ponerlo.

— No te preocupes, mami, no compré muchos libros.

— Sabes que no me refiero a los libros —la niña sonrió radiante.

— Lo sé.

Pansy se levantó de la cama al igual que Rose.

— Vete con Draco, yo bajo ahora. Necesito una ducha.

— Vale.

La niña bajó para retomar su partida con Malfoy mientras Pansy se dirigía a su cuarto, cogió unos jeans, unas bragas y una camiseta básica y se dirigió al baño, dejándolo todo sobre el váter se desvistió, abrió el grifo y tras regular la temperatura se metió en la ducha.

Minutos después salía del baño con su pelo atado en un moño simple y cambiada. Descalza bajó las escaleras observando a su mejor amigo y a su hija jugar totalmente concentrados. Sonrió mientras se dirigía al sillón dónde había soltado su maletín, lo cogió y sacó un par de papeles mientras se sentaba cerca de los otros dos y se ponía a leer.

Estuvieron en ese ambiente tranquilo hasta que un sonido rompió el silencio, llamando la atención de los dos adultos.

— Alguien tiene hambre —se rió Draco mirando a Rose.

La niña enrojeció de la vergüenza mientras se apretaba la barriga.

— Pues ya somos dos. Draco invítanos a cenar.

— ¿Tengo cara de galeón andante o qué? —cuestionó.

— No, tienes cara de libra andante ya que vamos a ir a comer a un restaurante muggle.

— ¡Lo mismo es! ¿Pensáis que soy Gringotts o qué?

— Sí — respondieron madre e hija a la vez.

El rubio bufó mientras se levantaba y cogía su abrigo.

— Está bien. Peros sólo porque estoy de buen humor.

— Claro que sí —se rió Pansy.

Los tres salieron de la casa después de arreglarse un poco (Pansy se puso unos tenis y Draco le hizo una trenza a Rose). Tras cenar y despedirse de Draco, ambas regresaron a la casa, con rapidez se pusieron el pijama y tras el beso de buenas noches las dos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la nueva edición de Corazón de Bruja estaba sobre su mesa del comedor. Frunció el ceño al ver una foto suya en las chimeneas exteriores del Ministerio y lo frunció un poco más al leer el título.

 ** _La bruma del misterio._**

 **¡Quién se lo hubiera imaginado, mis queridas Skeeters! Fuentes fiables del Ministerio me han confirmado que Pansy Parkinson es una de las responsables del evento Sin Fronteras, sí, el acontecimiento para la unión de países que van a celebrar aquí dentro de unos meses.**

 **¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Pansy se fue rodeada de secretos y parece haber vuelto con unos cuantos más y algo más de peso. Por ahora no se ha sabido nada más sobre su relación con Draco Malfoy, aunque hemos conseguido imágenes inéditas (páginas 23,24,25) de Draco y la niña misteriosa en un conocido Centro Comercial muggle.**

 **¿Será que no es hija de Pansy? Quizá, mis queridas lectoras, la niña misteriosa sea hija de Draco Malfoy y una francesa de identidad desconocida, muchos especulan que puede ser Adeline Allard única heredera de una conocida familia sangre pura en Francia.**

 **De cualquier manera trataremos de conseguir más información, os lo prometo Skeeters, resolveremos este misterio que se teje entre estas tres personas.**

 ** _Besos de vuestra reportera favorita,_**

 ** _Rita Skeeter._**

Arrugó la revista y la tiró lejos, frunciendo el ceño considerablemente, esa maldita bruja entrometida y mentirosa se las pagaría.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cotilla?

Suspirando se sirvió su amado café y mientras se lo tomaba escribió una pequeña nota para cuando Draco llegase. Unos minutos después su cuerpo desaparecía entre las llamas verdes de la Red Flu.

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última act. pero los estudios me quitan la vida. Estudios primero, escribir después.**

 **De cualquier manera, ¿qué os ha parecido? Le estoy cogiendo gustillo a esto de meter artículos de Rita Skeeter en la historia xD Me divierto demasiado escribiéndolos n.n**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el reencuentro Weasley/Parkinson? ¿Y la escena de Draco/Pansy? ¿Y el artículo de Rita?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más lo podéis dejar en los reviews, y en caso de que tengáis dudas, preguntas, recomendaciones, etc, podéis dejarlas también en los review o enviarme un mensaje privado :)**

* * *

 _ **Contestación reviews anónimos:**_

 _ **Krathos2014:**_ ¡Hola! Antes que nada gracias por comentar, y debo confesarte que me gusta cortar los capítulos en las mejores partes. Para dejarlo en suspense xD De cualquier manera aquí tienes la continuación que espero que te guste :)

Besos.

 ** _Salesia:_** ¡Querida mía, echaba de menos responder a tus reviews! La verdad me encanata escribir escenas de Draco y Rose, me recuerda bastante a cuando yo estaba con mi primo (es mayor que yo 12 años) y la verdad somos como hermanos xD Nunca he sido una gran fan de Ronald pero me gusta escribir sobre él, y sobretodo si es en este plan, así puede sentirme más cómoda. Para desgracia de todas y todos, el pelitonto es una parte fundamental del fic y no puede desaparecer por golpe de escoba, aunque a veces me gustaría xD

Adoro cuando haces suposiciones sobre lo que puede pasar, me gusta ver como la gente se va imaginando la historia xD El encuentro Draco/Hermione llegará, no en este capítulo claro está y posiblemente no en el próximo pero llegará, todo lo bueno se hace esperar. Aunque creo que ahora impactaría más el encuentro Rose/Ron, a ver si el pelirrojo bocazas es capaz de utilizar su cuarto de neurona por una vez en su vida JJAAJJA

Vamos a ver a una Pansy muy decidida, a un Harry muy maduro y a unos personajes estelares que pueden sorprender (dependiendo de cuanta inspiración tenga en cada capítulo xD). Ahora tengo la cabeza en mil cosas pero ya tengo planeado todo el dramione y el hansy de este fic n.n

¿Qué te pareció el nuevo artículo de Rita? Sinceramente me encanta escirbirlos, me siento como un verdadero escarabajo cotilla? xD

Bueno no me alargo más que termina siendo más largo que el fic, gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo :)

Besazos.

 _ **Harumi:**_ Identificada entonces, yo me suponía que eras la misma por el nombre pero quería estar al cien por cien segura de ello xD Tus dudas se irán resolviendo mientras el fic avanza, tengo que procurar no dejar cabos sueltos y que todas las historias y las dudas queden zanjadas en este fic:)

Muchas gracias a ti por comentar,

muchos besos.

 **Sarah:** ¡Hola! Me alegra verte por aquí y que la historia te llame la atención. Me encanta ver que a la gente le gusta el trío familiar que forman esos tres y que todos parecen estar deseosos de que lleguen más escenas de Pansy y Harry, pero como siempre he oído, tiempo al tiempo. Todo tiene su momento y su lugar xD

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo :)

Besos y abrazos.

 **Cam1995fun:** ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, generalmente suelo actualizarlo semanalmente como habrás leido más arriba, pero por problemas de salud, familiares o por los estudios suelo dejar de actualizar para poder centrarme en otras cosas. Aunque espero poder volver a mi ritmo normal de actualización para este fic :)

Besos y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo :D

* * *

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, sois los mejores!**_

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Hi! Algo dentro de mi cabeza creía que había actualizado la semana pasada pero al parecer no era así xD Igualmente aquí está el cap, menos mal que me ha dado por revisar la fecha de actualización de esta historia sino os hubiese subido un nuevo cap que no coincidiría xD**

 _ **Agradecimientos a Romaaa, Lilith Hastelin, Jenny Hatake, ndpv15, Verde Manzanita, Beln, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Male, Cristel Lopez, Schatzie0713,Wand, SALESIA, Harumi, LaChicaRiddle, Krathos2014, Duhkha y Jaaviera por dejar reviews, agregar a favoritos y/o alertas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la trama es mía.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum El Mapa del Mortífago :)**_

 _ **-Little Thing-**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

Entró con paso firme y decido en el ascensor del Ministerio, feliz de que esa mañana ningún periodista hubiera conseguido molestarla. Estaba vestida con un vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos, lo había combinado con una americana blanca y unos tacones bastante altos del mismo color. Un maletín de color marrón colgaba en su mano derecha, también regalo de Draco.

Repasó varias veces en su mente todo lo que quería hacer ese día, como quedarse horas extras. Pansy era de esa mujer que si se proponía hacer algo lo hacía. La puerta del ascensor se volvió a abrir dejando entrar a una mujer vestida con unas simples bailarinas negras, una falda y una chaqueta gris perla, una camiseta blanca y un maletín negro. La chica se colocó a su lado consiguiendo sacar una risa a Pansy, con los tacones le sacaba casi dos cabezas.

— Buenos días, Parkinson — oyó hablar a la chica.

— ¿Granger? — dijo sorprendida, girándose para mirar a la mujer.

Con su pelo recogido en una coleta alta Hermione Granger no parecía la misma pero sin duda su suave sonrisa seguía siendo la misma que había visto por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

— Tiempo sin verte, Parkinson— le comentó —. Te ves diferente.

— Francia sienta bien, ¿y qué me dices de ti? — le preguntó, un poco extrañada por la amabilidad de la chica y la facilidad con la que le hablaba.

— Después de Hogwarts entré a trabajar aquí y ahora soy la jefa del Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, aunque ahora me van a transferir al Departamento de Aplicación de Ley Mágica.

— ¿Jefa del Departamento? — cuestionó.

— No, subjefa. El señor McDernan se va a quedar un par de años más.

Pansy asintió. Tras unos minutos en silencio el ascensor comenzó a parar hasta detenerse del todo.

— Piso número 4: Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas — anunció una voz.

— Parkinson — se despidió.

— Granger.

Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor se volvió a poner en marcha, en pocos minutos el aparato se volvió a parar y la voz volvió a sonar.

— Piso 5: Departamento de Cooperación Mágica.

La chica salió del ascensor y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, ligeramente molesta por las miradas que le lanzaban las dos mujeres y el hombre que estaban parados delante de una de las puertas. Ignoró los susurros que comenzaron a sus espaldas y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su jefe. Tocó suavemente la puerta y esperó a escuchar el típico _adelante_ a los pocos segundos.

—Buenos días — dijo al entrar.

Sentado en el escritorio con la cabeza agachada se encontraba Harry Potter, quien parecía no haber escuchado su saludo.

—Buenos días — respondió cuando la chica iba a volver a hablar.

El hombre levantó la mirada anclando sus ojos a los de la chica.

— Muy puntual — le dijo cuando observó la hora.

— Por supuesto que sí, Potter. Los mejores empresarios lo son.

El hombre soltó una risa antes de levantarse y coger unos papeles que había sobre su mesa y acercarse hasta ella.

— Hemos decidido poner el área central para este proyecto en una antigua sala de conferencias.

— Espero que haya espacio suficiente para todo lo que llenará la sala.

— ¿Todo lo que llenará la sala?

— Carteles publicitarios, cajas con objetos publicitarios, cajas llenas de papeles, carpetas, sillas, pizarras de rotulador y más cosas que irán llegando según avance el proyecto.

— ¿Todos los artículos publicitarios irán a esa sala?

— Sí, me gusta tener las cosas controladas.

Harry le abrió la puerta a Pansy dándole paso a la sala, la mujer entró y examinó el lugar minuciosamente. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y las ventanas estaban selladas, imposibilitando la ventilación del lugar.

—Un tanto deprimente — señaló la chica.

— Lleva años en desuso, Parkinson.

— Eso no es excusa para que este lugar parezca una pocilga y que encima el aire sea lo suficientemente tóxico como para ahogarte.

Harry abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, incapaz de buscar algo que responder a la chica. Cuando consiguió formular en su cabeza una oración suficientemente razonable como para responderle ella volvió a hablar.

— Necesitaremos al menos dos días para que este lugar quede lo suficientemente adecuado como para poder dirigir este proyecto.

— ¿Y qué haremos mientras tanto?

Pansy se giró con el ceño fruncido, la mueca dibujada en su rostro evidenciaba que estaba extrañada por la pregunta.

— No te entiendo Potter, ¿cómo que _qué_ vamos a hacer?

— Mientras lo limpian.

La mujer comenzó a reírse al escuchar lo dicho por el chico.

— ¿Mientras lo limpian? Potter, nosotros somos los que vamos a limpiarlo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿De verdad crees que alguien toque este lugar? Como que no. Ya puedes ir preparándote, Potter. Hoy te toca limpiar.

Con la incredulidad plasmada en el rostro, Harry observó como la mujer se quitaba los tacones y la americana, colocándolas en perfecto orden sobre una silla que conjuró. Con un movimiento de varita conjuró guantes, productos de limpieza, escobas, fregonas y cuatro cubos con agua.

— ¿Qué haces ahí sin hacer nada, Potter? — cuestionó la chica mientras se colocaba los guantes —. Muévete y limpia.

Harry se quitó la chaqueta del traje, se arremangó la camisa y se colocó unos guantes, preparado para limpiar.

— Abre las ventanas, Potter.

El hombre suspiró mientras se dirigía a hacer lo que le habían mandado. Iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

* * *

Draco y Rose se encontraban almorzando en el Callejón Diagon. Draco había ido a buscar a la Rose al colegio y ella le había dicho que todos se habían portado muy bien con ella y que le gustaría ir a comer a un italiano porque había un chico de Italia en su clase, por lo que habían ido a un restaurante de comida italiana muy bueno.

Cuando estaban comiendo sus espaguetis una lechuza negra se posó en la silla vacía que había al lado de ellos y dejó sobre la mesa una carta sellada donde se podía leer perfectamente la palabra "URGENTE" en letras rojas. Malfoy cogió el sobre y lo abrió, leyendo con rapidez la carta.

— Esto tiene que ser una broma.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Rose a Draco.

— Tengo que ir al Ministerio, al parecer algún incompetente ha perdido ciertos papeles respecto al caso en el que empezaré a trabajar.

— ¿Puedo ir?

— Claro.

Terminaron de comer, pagaron y salieron con rapidez en dirección al Ministerio, donde llegaron en cuestión de minutos. Draco cogió de la mano a la niña y la llevó hasta la zona de ascensores, entraron y el aparato comenzó a moverse en dirección al lugar que Draco había indicado.

— Piso 10: Tribunales del Wizengamot —dijo una voz.

— Buenas tardes señor Malfoy, gracias por acudir con tanta rapidez —le saludó al salir un hombre.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Los papeles que había en el departamento de Aurores han desaparecido.

— ¿Cómo que han desaparecido?

— Su compañera ya está trabajando en ello pero siempre viene bien algo más de ayuda.

— ¿Compañera?

— Así es, la persona con la que va a trabajar.

— ¿Draco? — la dulce voz de Rose interrumpió a los dos hombres.

— ¿Viene con usted? —preguntó el señor.

— Así es — contestó Draco.

— Bueno, pequeña. No toques nada ni rompas nada, ¿vale? — le dijo el hombre con una voz chillona.

— Claro — contestó Rose.

Entraron en la sala donde se estaba tratando el asunto y Draco le pidió a Rose que se fuese a sentar tranquila y que leyese algún libro de la escuela, la niña asintió haciendo lo que le había dicho mientras el rubio se dirigía hasta donde estaban reunidas varias personas.

— Ya ha llegado — dijo una rubia a la chica que estaba de espaldas.

— Menos mal — murmuró la mujer castaña, girándose y encarando a Draco — ¿Malfoy?

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— Granger.

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **¡Por fin apareció Hermione! ¿Qué creéis que pasará entre estos dos? Y a Harry a Pansy le toca una tarde de limpieza, ¿qué pensáis que va a pasar?**

 **Podéis dejarlo en los reviews como siempre :)**

* * *

 **Contestación reviews sin cuenta:**

 _ **Cristel Lopez:**_ ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero que esta historia siga llamándote la atención :)

Besos.

 _ **Beln:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar. Bueno, intento que la historia tenga sentido y no dejar cabos sueltos xD Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste :)

Besos.

 _ **Male:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste,

besos :D

 _ **Wand:**_ ¡Hola! Me alegra que te hayas animado a dejar un review, siempre son muy bien recibidos. Espero que la historia te siga gustando y que te animes más a menudo a dejar comentarios :)

Besos.

 _ **SALESIA:**_ ¡Hola! Sé lo que es que tu ordenador pase a mejor vida, mi portátil lo hizo hace unos meses y ahora lo hago todo desde el ordenador de mesa u.u Te comprendo totalmente, me dejaron un ordenador que estaba en italiano, controlo el italiano pero me estresé bastante con ese maldito ordenador -.-

Querida, cualquiera tiene más cerebro que Ronald, ¡hasta Skeeter! Pero que se le va a hacer, habrá que soportarlo, al menos en este fic :) JAJAJAJA creo que Pansy debería haberle dicho eso, quizá añada esa frase: "Weasley métete tu amistad por dónde no te da el sol".

Draco es la parte racional de la pareja, Pansy es más emotiva por decirlo de algún modo. Aunque si es por ser razonables y objetivos creo que ambos son igual de centrados en ese aspecto. De cualquier manera Draco a demostrado con creces que Pansy puede contar con él para cualquier cosa y ha demostrado ser un gran apoyo tanto para ella como para Rose :)

Ya veremos que ocurre con Ron/Pansy/Rose,

besos :)

 _ **Harumi:**_ ¡Hola! Tranquila, yo también he gritado varias veces de la emoción al ver que han actualizado cosas que me gusta, incluso estando en clase con el profe delante xD Al parecer todos quiere "cruciar" a Ron aunque no me extraña JAJAJA

No, Rose ha crecido consciente de que Draco no es su padre, por eso lo llama Draco y aunque es muy cercana a él conoce la diferencia, pero eso es algo que se va a ver a medida que avance la historia :)

A mi también me encantan los artículos de Rita, son demasiado entretenidos de escribir xD

Actualizo semanalmente (o se supone) aunque a veces por los estudios o por que me hago un lío (como esta vez) actualizo cada dos o cada tantos días. Generalmente trato de actualizar cada semana :)

Gracias por comentar,

besos :)

 ** _Krathos2014:_** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo (espero que éste también te guste), muchas gracias por comentar,

besos :)

* * *

 **Hasta más ver.**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 _ **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola! Sé que últimamente ando algo atrasada con las actualizaciones pero soy estudiante por las mañanas y voy a clases de Kickboxing por la tarde así que no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Pero tengo una buena noticia:**

 **¡Hoy (12 de mayo) es mi cumple y me han regalado un portátil!**

 **¿Y por qué es esto una buena noticia? Básicamente porque el ordenador con el que estaba escribiendo está en el piso de arriba y tarda media vida en encenderse y ser funcional así que ahora estaré escribiendo siempre que pueda desde el portátil y subiendo todo por aquí.**

 **¡Un súper agradecimiento a Miss Mante por este cap, creo que es el cap más incoherente que me ha tenido que corregir así que medio cap se lo debéis a ella! :D**

 **ACLARACIÓN: Por alguna razón pensé que había puesto que para mí y me mente que vuela libre, el Ministerio no es subterráneo como realmente es. No sé porque siempre me he imaginado que tiene una gran entrada con escaleras y está lleno de ventanas xD Cosas mías.**

 _ **Agradecimientos a**_ ** _Alejandro Potter, Kharlasevsnape, LunioFlower,_** ** _M. Hiroko Inukai, Phie.98, misspsycho24, yaone241, Galu91, Mari Puente, phoenix1993,_** ** _sashasaku, LaChicaRiddle, MARUVTA, Parejachyca, Cristel Lopez, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Minako Marie, caritoCM, SALESIA, Romaaa, Harumi, Lunio Flower, johannna, Duhkha y a yaone241 por añadir a favoritos, alertas y/o dejar reviews :)_**

 ** _¡Os adoro!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

 _ **-Little Thing-**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

—Pensaba que esto es trabajo de los limpiadores — se burló Ron desde la puerta, llamando la atención de Pansy y Harry.

—Si quieres el trabajo bien hecho lo haces tú mismo, Weasley — contestó Pansy con sequedad.

—¿El jefe incluido?

— Todos. Así que ponte unos guantes y ayuda.

Ron torció la boca y se encogió de hombros levemente.

—No puedo, he quedado con Lavender para comer.

Pansy alzó los ojos y lo miró fijamente con la cabeza levemente inclinada. ¿En serio…? ¿ _Ese_ tipo de excusas?

—¿Crees que me importa? — dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica —. Limpia.

—No tienes poder aquí, Parkinson.

La mujer soltó los utensilios de limpieza y se cruzó de brazos. La irritación era clara y sin duda el malestar. Quería seguir comportándose como una adulta, pero con Ronald Weasley nunca había sido capaz de hacer eso. Hace años porque con él sólo quería ser una niña enamorada. Ahora porque la sacaba de quicio con su desfachatez.

— ¿Quieres ver quién soy? — lo fulminó con la mirada, lanzando el desafío.

—Estaría encantado de verlo.

— Ron — interrumpió repentinamente Potter, de quien se habían olvidado —, vete a comer, pero luego no vengas a molestar, ¿vale? Nosotros lo limpiaremos todo.

—Vendré después.

Ronald la miró de arriba abajo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Pansy y Potter se quedaron en silencio, ambos mirando fijamente la puerta por la que el pelirrojo acababa de salir.

— ¿Por qué le tienes tanto asco a Ron?

— ¿Asco? No, no, en absoluto. Simplemente no soporto a la gente que no se toma en serio su trabajo.

— Ya…

— ¿Insinúas algo?

— No, para nada. Sólo tenía curiosidad.

Pansy arqueó una ceja con desconfianza antes de volver a ponerse a limpiar. Harry suspiró y miró la puerta por la cual Ronald se había ido. Sabía que había algo oculto entre esos dos. Algo que quería saber.

—Con que tú eres la persona con la que voy a trabajar.

—Eso parece.

—Maravilloso — puntualizó ella con sarcasmo.

El hombre se acercó a Hermione y le tendió la mano. Ella la estrechó a regañadientes y luego le entregó una carpeta llena de papeles.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es una copia de los papeles que han desaparecido, al parecer están en el archivo pero ese lugar está repleto de cajas llenas de documentación. Ya se están encargando de buscar pero llevará mucho tiempo y eso es algo de lo que realmente carecemos en este momento.

—¿Y si tenemos las copias por qué tenemos que buscar los originales? — preguntó un chico bastante flaco y pálido que se escondía detrás de Granger sin despegar sus ojos de Malfoy.

—Déjame adivinar — dijo Draco—: tú eres el que perdió los papeles.

El hombre asintió frenéticamente.

—¿Tu nombre?

—Richard.

—Pues Richard, básicamente no se pueden presentar en casos de esta magnitud simples fotocopias, ¿quién le asegura al Wizengamot que no son falsos? ¿Quién da fe de que esos papeles existen realmente y que no estamos mintiendo? — comentó —. Nada. Y es por eso por lo que se presentan papeles originales, papeles que tú y tu incompetencia habéis perdido.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Pues si tanto lo sientes baja al archivo y ayuda. Pero no la jodas, porque si no le harás una visita a los presos de Azkaban.

—¡S-sí, señor!

El chico salió casi corriendo del lugar, dirigiéndose a toda prisa al archivo del ministerio.

—Malfoy, por poco le da un ataque al corazón — se quejó Hermione —, aprende a ser agradable de vez en cuando, por favor.

Draco tomó asiento al lado de Hermione y comenzó a revisar los papeles que ella le iba dando.

—Debido a este contratiempo creo que es hora de que comencemos a trabajar. Los ojos están puestos en nosotros y cualquier error nos conduciría a la horca social.

—¿Horca social? Qué estupidez, nuestros cuellos ya están atados por la soga, lo único que conseguiría un error es que los barriles que nos sostienen sean quitados.

—No entiendo — murmuró una joven sentada al otro lado de la mesa—, ¿qué es exactamente en lo que estamos trabajando?

—¿No te lo han dicho? Vamos a volver a juzgar a todos y cada uno de los presos de Azkaban y, para colocar la cereza en el pastel, vamos a tratar de cerrar la prisión — contestó Hermione.

Las caras de sorpresa de la mayoría eran dignas de ser retratadas.

—Cuéntame algo de ti.

Pansy se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a su compañero de faena. Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo. Potter se había remangado la camisa blanca más arriba de los codos y tenía un montón de polvo pegado a los cristales de las gafas (siempre redondas).

—¿Perdona?

—Me gustaría saber algo de ti, como ya te dije me gusta conocer a las personas con las que trabajo.

—Oh, bueno — contestó encogiéndose de hombros —. Pregunta y yo decidiré si te contesto o no.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en este tipo de proyectos?

—Seis años.

—¿Prefieres trabajar en equipo o sola?

No pudo evitar pensar en los trabajos en grupo que hacía en Hogwarts. Siempre acababa haciendo el trabajo de Draco, porque éste se encaprichaba y se negaba a hacer algo por ayudar. Al final acababa haciendo ella todo le trabajo, pero el mérito era de todos…

—Sola, aunque se me da bien trabajar con más gente — contestó sin darse tiempo para seguir pensando en esas cosas.

— ¿Te consideras carismática y trabajadora? — preguntó él con una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

—Sí, y realmente sexy, también.

Le guiñó un ojo y cuando él se rió sintió una extraña sensación de tranquilidad. Relajó los hombros y se sentó más cómodamente en el suelo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que, en realidad, cuando Harry Potter no llevaba la etiqueta de "Elegido" o "Superior" era una persona tranquila y amable que disfrutaba de las conversaciones sencillas.

—¿Te importa lo que la prensa diga? — preguntó entonces sin dejar de mirarla.

—No le doy importancia.

Se quedaron un rato callados, mirando hacia la nada. La habitación no estaba del todo limpia, pero al menos ya podían ver el color del suelo y las paredes. Quedaba mucho por hacer (sobre todo en tema de organizar muebles y hacerla presentable para trabajar cómodamente) pero Pansy podía ver un poquito de la luz al final del túnel, y eso la animaba para seguir trabajando.

—¿Te puedo hacer preguntas personales? —preguntó Potter nuevamente.

Pansy se quedó unos segundos callada antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero como ya te dije responderé a lo que quiera.

—Me parece bien… ¿Estás casada?

—No, no creo en el matrimonio.

Potter uso los labios en forma de "o", como si le sorprendiera el hecho.

—¿Tienes hijos?

—Sí, una niña. Dentro de poco cumplirá siete años.

—¿Es… hija de Draco Malfoy?

Pansy volvió a mirarlo fijamente. No le sorprendía la pregunta, muchas personas se la habían hecho y estaba segura de que muchas otras seguirían haciéndosela. Pero era la forma en la que Potter preguntaba (sin ese tono lleno de morbosidad que todo el mundo empleaba normalmente) la que lo hacía todo diferente.

—¿Por qué el interrogatorio, Potter? ¿A qué se debe realmente?

—Curiosidad.

—Y una mierda.

La mujer se levantó y le echó una mirada fulminante. Todo el ambiente tranquilo que habían construido acababa de desmoronarse sobre su cabeza. Por alguna razón ya no se sentía tan cómoda y mucho menos segura. Sus barreras volvieron a alzarse y le enfureció el haberse permitido un desliz tan grande.

—No te creas todo lo que salga en la prensa, Potter. Ya sabes cómo la manipulan.

—Es difícil no creérselo cuando no conoces a la otra persona.

—Con un interrogatorio tampoco vas a descubrir mucho, y menos si tratas de descubrirme a mí — la pelinegra cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta —. Creo que por hoy hemos terminado.

Si algo odiaba Rose era no saber dónde estaba y como ubicarse.

Había estado viendo cómo Draco trabajaba con aquella mujer y no se había atrevido a preguntarle cómo llegar al baño. Tampoco quería molestar a aquellos desconocidos y no estaba segura si incluso había baños en ese lugar.

Así que se había levantado de la silla en la que estaba y había comenzado a caminar por el pasillo, buscando algo que le dijese como llegar a los baños o, si tenía suerte, encontrarlos en un segundo. Pero las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles. Seguían sin ser fáciles…

Miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

Estaba totalmente perdida.

— Yo creo que por hoy esto es suficiente — anunció Draco.

Granger frunció el ceño, claramente dispuesta a no dejar de trabajar (cosa que no le extrañaba en absoluto) pero la ignoró y se levantó para ir hasta donde debía estar Rose, buscándola con la mirada de manera frenética cuando no la vio.

—¿Rose? ¿¡Rosie!? — se pusó de puntillas y oteó el pasillo con los ojos muy abiertos, buscando el inconfundible pelo rojo dela niña — ¡Rose, contesta!

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —exclamó Hermione saliendo de la sala donde habían estado reunidos—. ¿A quién buscas?

—A Rose, la niña que vino conmigo.

—Yo la vi levantarse e irse — comentó uno de los chicos —. Creo que dijo algo sobre unos baños.

— ¡Joder!

—Perdone, ¿puede decirme en qué lugar estamos?

El hombre miró a Rose con una sonrisa y le contestó con voz agradable.

—Planta 8. La zona focal del Ministerio.

—Muchas gracias.

El hombre asintió brevemente y siguió su camino, transportando un carrito lleno de paquetes.

Rose echó a andar otra vez pasando a través de la gente y mirando a todas partes en busca de alguna cara conocida o de un buen sitio donde sentarse a esperar que Draco la encontrase. Estaba dispuesta a recibir una buena bronca por desaparecer con tal de volverlos a encontrar.

Distraída por sus pensamientos Rose no se fijó en que estaba a punto de chocarse con alguien. Cuando cayó al suelo por la fuerza del golpe volvió a la realidad, apretando los labios para soportar el dolor de la caída.

—Oh, perdona pequeña. Ro-Ro espera, que me he chocado con una niña.

—¿Qué? — el acompañante de la mujer, claramente distraído, miró hacia abajo y se fijó en la chiquilla tirada en el suelo —. ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

Rose asintió sobándose la nariz y la parte baja de la espalda.

—Sí — murmuró.

—Perdona, no me he dado cuenta de que estaba en tu camino.

Lavender agarró con manos suaves a Rose y la ayudó a levantarse. Sacudió su ropa con cuidado y le colocó un mechó de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—¿Cómo te llamas, guapa?

—Rose.

—Que nombre más bonito. ¿Te has perdido, cielo?

—Sí, Señorita…

—Bueno no te preocupes, vamos a pedir ayuda y con suerte encontraremos a tu madre en dos segundos.

La niña aceptó la mano que Lavender le ofrecía y sonrió ligeramente.

—Gracias.

—No las des. Vamos, Ro-Ro, tenemos que llevar a esta muchachita a recepción.

Ro-Ro refunfuñó algo por lo bajo y se dispuso a seguirlas con las manos en los bolsillos. No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando una conocida voz pronunció el nombre de la niña.

—¿Rose?

—¡Mamá! — exclamó pletórica la cría al ver a la morena.

En ese momento Pansy se dio cuenta de unas cuantas cosas: uno, era evidente que su hija se había perdido; dos, Lavender Brown estaba muy sorprendida de verla, cosa que la extrañaba habiendo sido esta una de las mayores cotillas de la escuela en su día y tres (pero no por ello menos importante) Ronald Weasley estaba frente a frente con la que era _su hija_.

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **La verdad es que el capítulo original (sin betear) era un mierda xD**

 **Sino llega a ser porque Miss es mágica y lo arreglo hubieras leído el peor capítulo de este fic.**

 **Ahora cambiando de tema, ¿qué creéis que pasará en el próximo capítulo? Rose, Ron y Pansy (sin contar a Lavender) se han encontrado.**

 **¿Alguna apuesta de que podría pasar entre éstos?**

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Cristel Lopez:** Hola (buenas noches aquí en España), me alegra que te gustase el cap, no hay mucho dramione en este cap pero algo es algo xD Espero que el próximo capítulo llegue temprano porque no me gusta nada retrasarme con las actualizaciones :) Gracias por comentar una vez más,

muchos besos.

 **SALESIA:** ¡Hi! Sinceramente me encanta leer las historias que haces en los comentarios, bastante trabajada la continuación del capítulo anterior xD Es Hermione así que claramente se comportaría de manera cordial, es una persona educada no como Ron/Idioten Weasley, y claramente Draco está sorprendido con Hermione y que sea se compañera de trabajo. Al igual que lo está Harry al ver que (siendo el jefe) Pansy ha decidido ponerse manos a la obra y comenzar a limpiar las oficinas. Una chica aplicada y profesional.

Hay bastante Hansy en este cap. o eso creo yo xD Igualmente creo que la escena final es la que robará toda la atención. Y te digo desde ya que la reacción de Rose a las parejas es algo que dejará a un dado mágico porque no tengo ninguna idea de como ponerla cuando llegue el momento xD

Muchas gracias por comentar,

muchos besos.

 **Harumi:** ¡Hola! ¿Sabes que me llegó tu review dos veces? xD Las dudas que te surgieron se irán resolviendo a medida que avance el fic, todavía hay mucho que ver jajajaja Espero que la próxima vez pueda actualizar antes, igualmente muchas gracias por los comentarios,

muchos besos.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, se os quiere.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**¡Hi! Se que está pasando bastante tiempo entre actualización y actualización pero he estado bastante ocupada, aunque ahora estoy de vacaciones así que espero volver a actualizar cada semana.**

 **Antes que nada: ¡HEMOS SUPERADO LOS 100 REVIEWS! Doy saltos de alegría por todas las esquinas del planeta**

 **Este capítulo NO ha sido beteado porque no he recibido respuesta de Miss Mante así que cualquier fallo e incoherencia es completamente mía y trataré de actualizar con el cap beteado cuando pueda.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a SALESIA, Harumi, Mar91, Parejachyca, La Chica Riddle, Duhkha, .HR, Slytherin's Malfoy, Hikari Yagami de Darcy, lesiramuc, Kharlasevsnape, Doristarazona, johanna, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Denef,**_ ** _GDC Preseus, Tianzi Kuchiki, albafp , bichi91, lily potter b, , sanedsita, wonzelo, Blancaflor,_** ** _BlueJoy, Chibik-Lady y a brieMalfoy por agregar a favs, alertas y/o dejar reviews._**

 ** _¡Os adoro!_**

 ** _-Little Thing-_**

 **Capítulo 7.**

Pansy tragó saliva. Las miradas de Lavender y Ronald se clavaban en ella como flechas de fuego. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso cuando su hija se tiró en sus brazos como si fuera un bote salvavidas en mitad del océano.

— Rose, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

— Vine con Draco pero tenía ganas de ir al baño y me fui pero luego no sabía dónde estaba y me asusté y un hombre me dijo donde me encontraba pero entonces…

— Rose, cariño. Relájate, ¿vale? —una de las manos de Pansy acarició el pelo rojo de la niña.

— ¿Es tu hija? —preguntó Lavender sorprendida.

— Sí.

— ¿Y de quién es? —cuestionó Ronald.

Pansy arqueó una ceja con lentitud y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

— No es de tu incumbencia, Weasley —contestó.

— No creo que sea algo que ocultar, Parkinson —comentó él.

— Quizá, pero tampoco es algo que esté obligada a contar, ¿o sí?

— No, para nada —interrumpió Lavender—. Tienes una hija preciosa, Parkinson.

— Muchas gracias, y mi agradecimiento por quedarte con la niña.

— Adoro a los niños así que no pude evitar quedarme con ella al ver que estaba pérdida. La iba a llevar a la sala de información.

— Gracias una vez más. Es hora de que nos vayamos —Pansy cogió de la mano a la niña—. Adiós. Despídete, cielo.

— Adiós.

— Adiós, guapa.

Ronald se limitó a hacer un movimiento de cabeza. Su vista pasando de Pansy a la niña, y de la niña a Pansy mientras se alejaban.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué vino esa pregunta?

— ¿Cuál?

— La de quién era el padre. Es irrespetuoso por tu parte.

— Curiosidad.

Lavender frunció el ceño pero asintió y comenzó a andar junto con Ronald, retomando su camino al despacho de éste.

* * *

Pansy caminó con rapidez hasta donde Rose le había dicho que estaba Draco, encontró a un montón de personas en círculo y una voz que parecía estar dando instrucciones a toda esa gente.

— ¿Draco?

La cabeza rubia se asomó por encima de las demás y con rapidez se había hecho hueco entre la gente para ir hasta donde estaba Pansy y coger a Rose en brazos.

— ¡Rosie! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías?

— Lo siento —murmuró la niña abrazando a Draco.

— Pansy….

— Creo que tenemos algo de lo que hablar, Draco Malfoy.

— Supongo que suspendemos la búsqueda de la pequeña —preguntó una mujer con diversión.

Los tres fijaron su vista en Hermione que sonreía en su dirección mientras cogía los papeles.

— Sí.

— Me alegro, no es plan quedarse toda la tarde en el Ministerio buscando a la chica.

— De cualquier manera, gracias por la ayuda.

— De nada, Malfoy.

Los ojos castaños de la mujer se fijaron en Rose.

— Y pequeña, la próxima vez que quieras ir al baño no dudes en interrumpirnos, siempre podemos hacer un descansito por ti.

La niña sonrió con timidez, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Draco.

— Creo que es hora de que nosotros también nos vayamos.

Pansy observaba desde la puerta como la pequeña dormía en la cama, abrazada a señor Abracitos, su oso de peluche favorito y que la acompañaba desde que era un bebé.

— La cena ya está —le avisó Draco en voz baja.

La mujer asintió y caminó junto al rubio hasta la cocina, se sentó junto a él en la mesa y comenzaron a comer lo que Draco había preparado.

— ¿Estás cabreada por lo que pasó hoy? —preguntó el chico.

— Realmente no, quizá un tanto agobiada porque Ronald viese a Rose pero de resto estoy bastante tranquila.

— Siento haberla perdido de vista, debería haberla vigilado. Estar atento.

— Draco, está bien, ¿vale? Créeme que si se hubiera perdido y no la hubiéramos encontrado si estuvieses más que muerto en estos momentos pero ella está bien, durmiendo tranquila en su cama.

— Estoy seguro de ello —se rió ligeramente el chico.

— Cuando la veo durmiendo tan pacíficamente no puedo evitar pensar en la primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos y lo mayor que está ya —murmuró la pelinegra sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

 _—_ _¡Draco! ¡Draco!_

 _Los gritos de una histérica Pansy pusieron en pie a todo el clan Malfoy que, con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones para ver que sucedía. El color de su rostro (o el poco que poseían los tres), desapareció en el mismo instante que vieron como la chica se agarraba su barriga de nueve meses mientras un líquido transparente mojaba el suelo bajo sus pies._

 _—_ _¡Ha roto aguas! —exclamó Narcissa—. ¡Lucius, Draco vestiros que nos vamos al hospital!_

 _Ambos hombres se quedaron un momento parados en el sitio antes de reaccionar y hacer lo que les habían mandado, Narcissa mientras tanto se acercó a Pansy y le cogió la mano._

 _—_ _Tranquilízate, cielo. Todo saldrá bien._

 _—_ _Duele._

 _—_ _Me sorprendería que no lo hiciese, vamos a bajar las escaleras con cuidado._

 _Ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo mientras la rubia daba órdenes a los dos varones Malfoy al verlos salir ya vestidos._

 _—_ _Draco vete a por el bolso con las cosas. Lucius prepara la chimenea._

 _Cinco minutos después los cuatro cruzaban los pasillos del hospital mágico francés, tranquilizando a una histérica Pansy._

 _—_ _¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si muere ella o muero yo?_

 _—_ _Nada va a salir mal así que no pienses esas cosas._

 _—_ _¿Quién entrará con ella a la sala de parto? —preguntó el médico mirando a los tres rubios._

 _—_ _Narcissa —contestaron Draco y Lucius a la vez._

 _—_ _Cobardes —murmuró por lo bajo mientras se alejaba junto con Pansy y el médico._

 _Tras dieciséis largas horas donde los varones Malfoy se pasaron la gran parte durmiendo. Rose Casiopea(?) Parkinson vino al mundo, pesando tres saludables kilos con veintiocho gramos y midiendo cuarenta seis centímetros._

 _Pansy había caído exhausta tras las labores de parto, coger a su hija, llorar al verla y luego desfallecer del cansancio cuando estuvo segura de que estaba en buenas manos. Narcissa, claro está, fue la segunda persona en coger al bebé, maravillada con lo bonita que era. El siguiente fue Lucius que se encariñó con ella al instante y después fue Draco que, cohibido, cogió a la niña en sus brazos, enamorándose de ella al instante._

 _—_ _Es preciosa —murmuró._

 _—_ _Claro que lo es, después de todo Pansy es su madre._

 _—_ _No olvides quien es el padre, podría haber salido un troll deforme de ahí._

 _—_ _¡Lucius! —le reprendió Narcissa._

 _—_ _Ni que estuviese mintiendo —se quejó el hombre ganándose una mirada fulminante de su mujer y la sonrisa cómplice de su hijo._

 _—_ _¿Draco?_

 _Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada de los tres sobre ella y observando un bultito en las manos de su amigo._

 _—_ _Hola —saludó el chico—. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _—_ _Como si una manada de centauros furiosos hubieran pasado sobre mí._

 _—_ _Ah, entonces bien —se rió suavemente._

 _—_ _Sí, ¿esa es Rose?_

 _—_ _Sí, cielo —contestó Narcissa cogiendo al bebé de brazos de Draco—. Esta es tu hija._

 _La rubia colocó a la niña en brazos de su madre, observando todos como Pansy miraba embelesada a su hija._

 _—_ _Es hermosa —murmuró emocionada._

 _—_ _Como tú—contestó la mujer._

 _La pequeña se removió en los brazos de su madre, frunciendo un poco su pequeña nariz. Era igual de pálida que Pansy y una ligera capa de pelo rojo se distinguía en su cabeza. Pansy observó embelesada a su pequeña hija, sintiendo como oficialmente todo su mundo cambiaba._

* * *

— Mi madre me dijo que fuiste una mal hablada durante el parto —se burló Draco.

— No se salvó nadie —se rió la chica—. A todos maldije.

— Conociendo tu carácter no me extrañaría.

— Ni que fuera un perro de tres cabezas cuando me cabreo —se quejó ella.

— Esos son demasiado amables.

— Eres idiota.

Siguieron comiendo mientras comentaban cosas sin importancia.

— ¿Te acuerdas la vez que llevaste a Rose al parque que tenía la zona de arena? —recordó Draco son una sonrisa divertida.

— Como para olvidarlo —murmuró la pelinegra.

* * *

 _Una niña de tres años de edad corría de un lado a otro tratando de subirse a todo lo que había en el parque. Pansy la observaba a una distancia prudencial, vigilando todos sus movimientos. Tras diez minutos la niña ya había probado todo y se encontraba entretenida en el banco de arena que había allí, tratando de hacer un castillo._

 _La pelinegra la observaba juguetear feliz y tranquila por lo que se pusó a leer una revista mientras esperaba a que Draco llegase. El rubio les había dicho que daría con ellas en el parque para ir a merendar algún sitio por lo que no creía que estarían ahí mucho tiempo._

 _Fijó su vista un momento en Rose observándola hablar con un niño animadamente en el banco de arena pero antes de que volviese su interés a la revista un llanto rompió la tranquilidad —dentro de lo que cabe en un parque infantil—._

 _—_ _¡Philip! —exclamó una mujer al ver a su hijo llorar._

 _El niño que estaba al lado de Rose. Pansy se acercó hasta el lugar viendo la sonrisa satisfecha de su hija mientras observaba al niño lloriquear a su lado._

 _—_ _¿Rose?_

 _La niña observó a su madre con una sonrisa, un brillo en sus ojos que le recordaba peligrosamente a Draco cuando se vengaba o salía ganado._

 _—_ _¡Mis ojos! —exclamó el niño entre lágrimas._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasó, cielo? —preguntó su madre al crio mientras lo cogía en brazos._

 _—_ _¡Me tiró arena a los ojos! —acusó el niño mientras lloraba._

 _Una mirada fulminante fue hasta Pansy que se había quedado momentáneamente en blanco._

 _—_ _Dude que Rose haya hecho eso —la voz de Draco se adelantó a la de la pelinegra._

 _—_ _¡Sí lo ha hecho! —gritó el niño hipando._

 _Rose observó con una cerca ligeramente arqueada al niño antes de volver a ponerse a jugar con la arena._

 _—_ _Rose, cielo, ¿hiciste lo que dice el niño? —le preguntó Pansy con dulzura._

 _—_ _Sí —respondió escuetamente—. Mi castillo, mi banco de arena, mi zona. Nadie me tiene que molestar._

 _Nada más terminar la frase Draco estalló en carcajadas, avergonzando a Pansy que estaba un tanto consternada por la respuesta de su hija._

 _—_ _¡Mal educada! Debería enseñar a su hija a respetar y compartir —la mujer miró a Draco—. Aunque con un padre así cualquiera puede ver qué clase de engendro saldrá._

 _—_ _Oiga, a mi hija no le llame engendro._

 _—_ _Eso es lo que es._

 _—_ _Usted sí que es un engendro —se quejó Pansy cogiendo a Rose en brazos—. Usted y su hijo, que parece un orco y bastante feo._

 _Con un movimiento muy altivo la pelinegra se dio la vuelta, cogiendo sus cosas del banco donde había estado sentada y largándose junto a Draco del parque mientras la mujer les dedicaba una larga retahíla de insultos._

* * *

Draco comenzó a reírse una vez más con tan solo recordarlo, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Pansy.

— De tal palo tal astilla —dijo el hombre.

— ¡Tú hiciste que fuera posesiva!

— ¿Yo? Jamás haría algo así —se burló Draco.

— ¡Una mierda!

— No, porque la verdad tú le diste una buena imagen ese día. Si alguien insulta a alguien que quieres o a ti llámalo orco y vete con tu mejor pose orgullosa.

— Tampoco te vas a quedar callada.

— Tampoco debes compartirlo todo —se quejó Draco—. Lo que es tuyo es tuyo, y si no es tuyo no puede ser de nadie más.

Pansy suspiró con hastío ante lo dicho por el hombre.

— Eres una mala influencia para Rose —murmuró.

— Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, además que la posesividad es de Slytherin, Pansy. Rosie va a ser una orgullosa serpiente.

— ¿Estás buscando una justificación?

— Es un hecho no una justificación.

— Eres incorregible.

Terminaron de cenar y Draco se fue a su casa tras despedirse de Pansy y darle un suave beso en la frente a una dormida Rose. Tras bañarse, ponerse el pijama y preparar todo para el día siguiente la mujer se metió en la cama, suspirando de felicidad al sentir las sábanas sobre ella y cerrar los ojos para que ese día tan extraño llegase a su fin.

* * *

 **Que sepáis que soy una desgraciada y ya tenía todo preparado para subir el cap y se me ha caído la conexión de internet cuando lo estaba guardando y he tenido que reescribir todo u.u**

 **Creo que es un capítulo un tanto raro y ameno, me hacía muchísima ilusión escribir sobre Rose de pequeña y momentos graciosos con Pansy y todo eso y me dije why not? Así que salió esto xD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo cap así que la próxima semana me tendréis por aquí otra vez :) Ah, puede que me vaya de vacaciones en agosto pero no prometo nada así que ya os avisaré en caso de que ocurra y os diré que pasaría con las historias ;)**

* * *

 **Contestación a los rr anónimos:**

 **Harumi:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones :)

Me hace muchísima ilusión y me halaga que esperes con ansías las actualizaciones, debo estar haciendo algo bien :) Ya vimos que Ronald no consiguió sumar dos más dos pero no prometo que ese momento no esté cerca *mirada complice*. Ya veremos que ocurrirá y también sabremos sobre Lavender n.n

Gracias por comentar una vez más, me alegra mucho,

besos.

 **SALESIA:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones *abrazo virtual*

Ronald nunca destacó por su inteligencia así que no podíamos esperar a que sumase dos más dos. Además que tampoco es muy trabajador por lo que vemos, es más bien vago e irresponsable. Harry aprovechó muy bien para hacerle las preguntas a Pansy aunque para mi que ahora tiene más que al principio xD No diré que el Hansy irá super rápido o super lento porque no es así, irá como debe ir (algo que hasta yo desconozco) pero últimamente me ha dado por shippearlos así que creo que ya no me sentiré tan rara escribiendo sobre ellos xD

Al principio Rose le iba a preguntar a Draco lo del baño pero luego esa idea salvaje de que se perdiese apareció en mi mente y terminé escribiéndolo de esa manera. Aunque creo que hubiera quedado super cute ese momento Draco-Hermione-Rose. Y sí, aunque Draco fue un poco antipático con sus compañeros (nada raro) creo que tanto él como Granger demostraron lo profesionales que son y que llevarán perfectamente (o no) trabajar juntos) :)

Espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado y, aunque me preguntaste sobre Ron/Lavender/Hermione, no te contestaré porque podría terminar haciendo spoiler (#sorrynotsorry), De cualquier manera, gracias por leer y comentar una vez más :)

Besos.

 **Mar91:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado :) Y sí, las cosas se están poniendo interesante xD.

Besos.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer una vez más, espero que tengáis una semana estupenda!**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**¿Hola? ¿Alguien por ahí? Mis disculpas por no haber actualizado en siglos pero me encontré en un pedazo atascón con este fic y tampoco pude contactar con Miss por lo que he tardado y bastante pero aquí está.**

 **Agradecimientos a (en unas horas editaré y lo pondré que voy con prisas).**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de JotaKá.**_

 _ **En un par de horas actualizaré Liars &Sinners y Her Only Escape así que atentos/as. ¡Y acabo de actualizar Redención!**_

* * *

 ** _-Little Thing-_**

 **Capítulo 8.**

Cuando Pansy llegó a la sala de conferencia que habían escogido para desarrollar el proyecto no se esperaba tan encontrar todo perfectamente ordenado y limpio. El mobiliario y el suelo estaban impecables, el techo carecía de telarañas y la lámpara de araña que había en medio de la sala brillaba.

—Impresionante —murmuró.

—Me alegra que te guste.

La mujer se giró con rapidez, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Potter con las mismas ropas que el día anterior. Todavía tenía la cara sucia.

—¿Has limpiado tú solo todo esto? —cuestionó ella.

—Sí, para que podamos avanzar con rapidez.

Ella arqueó una ceja un tanto extrañada con su respuesta pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Perfecto! —Pansy soltó el maletín en una de las sillas y encaró de nuevo al hombre—. Dos cosas Potter: primero, vete a bañarte y cambiarte, porque apestas a sudor y me estás revolviendo el estómago; y segundo, espero que hayas traído folios y algo para escribir porque hay mucho que planear.

El hombre frunció el ceño y, disimuladamente, se olió a si mismo arrugando la nariz al darse cuenta de que la pelinegra tenía razón.

—¡Muévete, Potter!

Con rapidez el antiguo Gryffindor cogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta, volviéndola a cruzar segundos después.

—Parkinson, ¿en qué momento te declaraste jefa del proyecto?

—Desde que llegué, ahora vete a hacer lo que te he dicho.

Con un suspiro resignado el hombre desapareció, dejando a la mujer sola en la sala. Con rapidez sacó de su maletín un par de papeles y su estuche, del cual sacó un bolígrafo negro que al segundo ya estaba utilizando. Armó un esquema improvisado de los pasos que debían seguir para que el proyecto tuviese éxito, marcando con un asterisco los tres que consideraba prioritarios.

Su ceño se frunció cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y volver a cerrarse, unos pasos acercándose hasta donde estaba y una presencia situándose a su lado.

—¿Tan rápido te bañaste, Potter?

—No soy Harry.

Pansy hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando la voz de Ron flotó a su lado, el cuerpo del pelirrojo acercándose al suyo, demasiado para su gusto.

—Weasley.

—¿Qué tal va el proyecto?

—Avanzando —contestó cortante.

—¿Qué lleváis empezado?

—Todavía estamos con la lluvia de ideas.

—Pensaba que lo llevaríais más avanzado, si vais a este paso jamás progresaremos.

Pansy se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Apretó el bolígrafo con fuerza fantaseando con la idea de clavárselo en uno de sus ojos azules.

—¿Progresaremos? —cuestionó con acidez—. No sabía que tú formaras parte de nuestro equipo de trabajo, no recuerdo haberte visto ayudando en nada.

—He estado ocupado.

—¿Comer con Lavender Brown es estar ocupado? Me parece que simplemente has estado ganduleando y esperando que los demás hagan tu trabajo.

—¿Celosa?

Pansy bufó, alejándose del hombre que cada vez se estaba acercando más a ella.

—Por favor, Weasley. No confundas mis pensamientos sobre tu falta de compromiso y seriedad con celos, es realmente patético.

—Pansy, sé que las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron muy bien pero siempre podemos ser amigos.

—¿Amigos? ¿Tú y yo? —La mujer dejó salir una carcajada—. ¿En qué mundo paralelo?

—Recuerdo que hace unos años nos llevábamos muy bien —comentó él, en un tono que pretendía ser sensual.

—Hace años yo no me daba cuenta del error que cometía involucrándome con un ser como tú.

—¿Error? ¿Ser como yo? —Weasley sonaba ofendido—. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan hostil?

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

El hombre levantó las manos, como si se estuviese defendiendo.

—Realmente no entiendo tu actitud, Parkinson. No comprendo por qué estás siendo tan antipática y cortante conmigo, no tienes razones para ser así.

—¿Qué no tengo razones para ser así? — sus ojos se estrecharon, la rabia brillando en ellos.

—No.

Pansy estaba a punto de replicar, dispuesta a gritarle todo lo que se había guardado en años cuando la puerta se abrió para darle paso a Harry. Este dejó clara su confusión al verlos en actitudes tan agresivas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al ver que ninguno hablaba.

—No, nada. Estábamos intercambiando algunas ideas para el proyecto —contestó con rapidez Ron—. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Harry frunció el ceño ante la extraña atmósfera que había, pero dio dos pasos más dentro de la sala.

—Tuve que ir a hacer algo —respondió con simplicidad.

Ron asintió distraídamente mientras miraba fijamente a Pansy.

—Parkinson y yo estábamos discutiendo algunos puntos del proyecto —explicó Weasley tras unos segundos—. Le comentaba que tenía la sensación de que no avanzamos como deberíamos, ya deberíamos haber superado la parte de las ideas.

—Y yo le he explicado a Weasley que cuando solo trabajan dos personas poco se puede avanzar —replicó Pansy, dándole una mirada envenenada al pelirrojo.

—Debo darte la razón en eso, Parkinson —concedió Potter—. Ron, si quieres ver más avance quizá convendría que nos ayudases, después de todo se supone que formas parte del proyecto.

Ron tragó saliva antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Si Parkinson no tiene ningún problema quizá podría unirme y aportar todo lo que pueda de mí.

Pansy se mordió la lengua para no soltar un comentario que, seguramente, resultaría ofensivo. Aunque la idea de recordarle a Weasley que aportaba más una piedra le parecía bastante provocadora.

—Ron, no quiero que digas que ayudas y luego no lo hagas. —Weasley frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su amigo—. Si no vas a hacer nada te puedes ir, solo estás retrasándonos más.

Frunciendo el ceño Ronald se quitó su chaqueta y se arremangó la camiseta, dándole un aspecto más informal. Con una sonrisa petulante tomó asiento en una de las sillas del lugar y miró a las dos personas que estaban con él en la sala.

—¿Empezamos o qué?

Con una mueca resignada Pansy se sentó lo más lejos posible de Ronald mientras Harry tomaba asiento entre los dos. Tras unos segundos la conversación sobre el proyecto comenzó a fluir gracias al pelinegro, consiguiendo que Pansy no prestase tanta atención a la incomodidad que estar en la misma sala que Ronald le producía.

Tres horas después, más de veinte folios se habían llevado con detalles del proyecto y como lo estructurarían. Pansy había terminado sentada hombro con hombro con Harry, ambos intercambiando ideas y trabajando en una atmósfera distendida y cómoda incluso estando con Ronald, quien notó el buen ambiente que había entre sus dos compañeros.

—Bueno, creo que con esto terminamos por hoy —comentó Potter mientras se estiraba.

Pansy dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y tronó sus dedos y su cuello observando de reojo como Ron volvía a poner las mangas de su camiseta bien y se colocaba su chaqueta.

—Bueno, yo me voy ya —avisó Weasley, frunciendo el ceño al no recibir respuesta—. Me voy, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —se despidió Harry distraídamente mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que Pansy le comentaba.

Ron apretó los labios antes de darse la vuelta y largarse de la sala, enfadado por la manera en la que Harry y Pansy lo habían ignorado, pero aún más molesto con la idea de que esos dos pudiesen hacerse amigos. No, ellos no podían ser amigos y él se encargaría de que no lo fueran.

* * *

Reinaba el silencio en la oficina donde Hermione y Draco estaban llevando el caso. Dos de las tres mesas estaban repletas de pilas de papeles por ver y la otra estaba llena de los papeles ya revisados y catalogados según la importancia que podrían tener para su objetivo.

En la papelera sobresalían varios envases de plástico donde había estado el café que ambos habían consumido mientras trabajaban. Todos los que trabajaban con ellos estaban sorprendidos de lo bien que estaban cooperando y de la eficacia con la que trabajaban el uno con el otro.

No habían discutido, no habían estado desacuerdo en nada y tenían muchísimas cosas en común sobre el caso por lo que todo estaba resultando fluido y eso daba una sensación de seguridad a los integrantes del equipo.

Después de todo era el caso más importante y extenso en el que alguno de ellos hubiese estado presente.

—Malfoy —llamó Hermione.

—Dime.

—Mira esto. —La chica le tendió unos papeles que él cogió rápidamente.

Draco comenzó a leer, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro mientras cada palabra era procesada por su cerebro, éste trazando ya una manera en la que podrían sacarle todo el jugo* a lo que tenía entre sus manos.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó cuando terminó de leer—. Joder, Granger esto es jodidamente magnifico.

Hermione sonrió radiantemente mientras ordenaba unos cuantos papeles más.

—Lo sé —contestó—. Es nuestra mejor maza hasta el momento, Malfoy.

—No hemos ido ni a la primera vista del caso y ya podemos destrozarlos.

—Bueno, primero habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa —replicó ella con tranquilidad—. No sabemos lo que pueden encontrar como contra los de la oficina de MacKlarn.

—Nada, no al menos teniendo a Alexander Boot al frente.

Hermione rodó los ojos al oír el tono despectivo que utilizaba el chico contra el chico que, junto a su equipo de trabajo, se habían convertido en la defensa de las sentencias que en su día Azkaban dictaminó y que ahora ellos se estaban encargando de revisar y llevar una vez más a juicio.

—Hay que ser profesionales —le recordó ella—. Por muy mal que te caiga Boot tienes que ignorarlo y buscar lo mejor para el equipo.

—Yo soy lo mejor para el equipo —replicó él ganándose una mala mirada por parte de la chica.

—Me había olvidado de lo modesto que eres —ironizó la castaña.

Draco sonrió con petulancia mientras se recargaba en la mesa con el codo y miraba a la chica fijamente. Discutir con ella sobre cualquier cosa siempre había sido uno de sus hobbies favoritos.

—No te preocupes, Granger. Si lo que te interesa es llevarte la fama cuando ganemos te la cederé, siempre es bueno que reconozcan el trabajo de una comelibros.

La antigua Gryffindor abrió la boca sorprendida y frunció el ceño hacía Malfoy.

—Eres idiota —terminó por decir bastante ofendida—. No conozco una persona más petulante y engreída en el mundo.

Draco frunció el ceño un tanto extrañado por la reacción exagerada, en su opinión, de la chica ante su comentario.

—¿Me llamas idiota a mí? Pensaba que sabrías diferenciar a un idiota de un dios griego, después de todo desde que te conocí has estado rodeado de imbéciles —soltó el rubio, sonriendo burlón ante la mueca enfadada de Granger.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó ella furiosa—. Hace cinco minutos estábamos trabajando bien y ahora estás insultando sin razón a mis amigos.

—Fuiste tú la que empezaste con esa mierda de que soy un idiota, petulante y engreído —respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras de la misma manera que lo hacía en el colegio—. Si estás amargada y no sabes tomarte las bromas bien no es mi culpa.

La gente comenzó a atender a la pelea que se estaba produciendo de la nada entre los dos, la mayoría cuestionándose como podían pasar de estar trabajando codo con codo en perfecta sincronía hacía menos de veinte minutos a estarse diciendo mierdas el uno al otro. Casi echando fuego por sus fosas nasales.

—¿Una broma? Quizá para ti lo sea pero que insinúes que tengo que colgarme de la fama de los demás para triunfar porque solo soy una comelibros me parece jodidamente ofensivo.

—¡No tergiverses mis palabras, Granger! —gruño él—. Dije que si querías toda la fama para ti te la cedería encantado para que reconociesen tu trabajo. ¡Ni siquiera iba con malas intenciones!

—¡No trates de cambiarlo ahora, Malfoy! —exclamó ella completamente cabreada—. Acepta lo que dijiste y no trates de darle un sentido humorístico porque no lo tiene.

Draco frunció el ceño molesto y se levantó bruscamente de la silla asustando a todos menos a Hermione que permaneció inmutable en su sitio, mirando de manera reprendedora a Malfoy.

—Que te den —escupió él—. En serio, Granger. Que te den y bien grande.

Recogiendo sus cosas Draco le hizo una mueca y se largó, pasando a través de la gente para salir de la sala. Hermione, completamente frustrada, les lanzó una mala mirada a todos los que se quedaron mirándola y se volvió a sumergir en la lectura.

Estúpido Malfoy.

* * *

 **Well, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

 **¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Vuestras opiniones/dudas/cosas las podéis dejar en los reviews que son gratis :)**

 **Trataré de volver a actualizar con regularidad y estaré trabajando pronto el nuevo capítulo, asi que espero veros por una nueva act, pronto xD**

* * *

 ** _LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS LAS HARÉ MÁS TARDE PORQUE ME TENGO QUE IR U.U_**

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


End file.
